


A (Not So) Brief Hiatus

by kiyokosturtle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Alya Césaire, Akumatized Main Character(s), Black Cat Kagami Tsurugi, F/F, F/M, Fox Luka Couffaine, Human Kwami, Kwami Swap, Let Marinette be happy 2k19, NOT a slowburn, So take that as you will, Tikkibug, however Kagami doesn't show up until chapter 10, slight salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyokosturtle/pseuds/kiyokosturtle
Summary: Sometimes, it feels like the only character in Miraculous Ladybug that messes up, and is taught a lesson from it is Marinette.But what if a few heroes decide to take a hiatus?What if Ladybug has new team members who support and challenge her, and Alya and Adrien do some self reflecting?





	1. Tough Topics and Toby Maguire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I want to make this clear, this is not supposed to be a saltfic, but rather a fun way to explore the characters, and practice writing longer fan-fictions.
> 
> Also just a heads up, the romantic relationships won't show up for a while. As of posting this (which is chapters 1-7), Kagami hasn't even been introduced yet. She probably won't until chapter 9, or 10.
> 
> Here is a link to the original AU. I'll be changing some aspects of it, but it gives a general sense of where the fic is going: https://alyas-ladyblog.tumblr.com/post/186122383894/a-not-so-brief-hiatus-au
> 
> Here is a link to my tumblr if you want to check out my account: https://alyas-ladyblog.tumblr.com
> 
> Overall, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I'm hoping on getting out a new chapter every week or two, but I'm currently pretty slammed with my classes, so no promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's got something on her mind, and she's intent on telling Ladybug what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to while writing this chapter is Never Gonna Change by Broods. No direct connection, but it matches the mood I was going for.

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that something was bothering Alya.

_She couldn’t have made it clearer if she shouted it to the world_, Ladybug thought. Then again, she knew Alya better than most.

She could see it in the way that Alya chewed on her lip, the hands holding onto her sides, the way her eyes glazed over as if she was a million miles away when she wasn’t talking.

Not to mention the silence. Ladybug was used to getting bombarded with questions when she took Alya home after an attack, but the reporter sat quietly in her arms, staring off into the distance.

Ladybug touched down on the sidewalk in front of Françoise DuPont, and Alya thanked her quietly.

She hesitated. “Alya, if you ever need anything, I’m here.” Ladybug moved to throw her yo-yo.

“Can we talk?” Alya asked.

Ladybug paused and her friend flushed.

“I mean-not right now obviously, but like, you know, later? If it’s alright with you.”

Ladybug smiled. “Of course. I’ll stop by tonight.”

Alya’s mouth opened like she wanted to say something, but she settled for a nod.

“See you later Alya,” The heroine said, saluting her. “Bug Out!”

She launched herself into the sky, and dropped into a nearby alley, dropping her transformation.

Marinette rummaged in her bag and grabbed a cookie, which she handed to Tikki.

“I wonder what’s bothering Alya,” she mused.

“Whatever it is must be important if Alya asked to talk to you later,” Tikki chirped.

Marinette smiled at her kwami. “I guess we’ll find out soon.”

She opened up her purse, and Tikki flew in. Marinette stepped out of the alleyway and quickly turned the corner and jogged towards her school, where she saw Alya still standing on the steps.

“Alya! Oh thank god you’re ok.”

* * *

Ladybug perched on the roof across from the Césaire residence, weighing the small box in her hands.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself. “Okay, let’s find out what’s going on with Alya,” she murmured, and swung across, dangling upside-down by Alya’s bedroom window.

Ladybug peered in. Alya sat on her bed, facing away from the window.

She gently tapped on the window. Alya started and turned around, locking eyes with her.

Ladybug smiled and waved, and the reporter moved to the window, putting her phone in her pocket.

Alya opened the window. “Fancy seeing you here Ladybug,” she said with a wry smile. “I see you’ve been reading up on your superheroes, and I’m flattered, but I have a boyfriend.”

Ladybug cocked her head. “Am I missing something?”

Alya laughed. “Do me a favor, when you get home, watch the original Spider-Man movie. The Tobey Maguire one.”

A silence fell over the two, and Marinette noted that Alya’s eyes seemed to glisten.

The reporter cleared her throat, snapping the heroine out of her reverie.

“Anyways,” Alya said, a little too chipper to be believable, “let’s get this show on the road!”

Ladybug nodded, and handed Alya the box.

Alya opened the box, and Trixx shot out, circling around her head as she put on the necklace.

“Heya kit! Great to see you as always.” Trixx said, grinning at Alya. He paused in front of her face, and the grin dropped, replaced by a look of concern. “Alya are you alrig–”

“Trixx, let’s pounce.”

The kwami shot Ladybug a concerned look before being pulled into the necklace.

Rena Rouge climbed up onto the windowsill and looked expectantly at Ladybug. “Ready to go?”

Ladybug nodded, and Rena Rouge launched out of her window.

Ladybug sighed and lowered the window, then took off after her.

* * *

Ladybug touched on the top of the Arc de Triomphe and scanned the area, spotting Rena sitting on the edge facing out towards Champs-Élysées.

She made her way over to Rena, easing herself down next to her.

“So, what’s so important you had to talk to me tonight?” Ladybug joked.

Rena didn’t answer.

“Not that I’m upset or that it needs to be something important,” Ladybug added quickly, “I mean-you’re not inconveniencing me, I uh-”

She took a deep breath.

“I’m here for you, even if you just want to talk, even if it isn’t about anything particularly important.”

Rena smiled, glancing at the spotted heroine. “Thanks LB. That means a lot.”

A silence fell over the two as they looked out over the city.

Ladybug felt Rena’s glances towards her, and saw her chewing her lip out of the corner of her eye.

“Ladybug.”

“Hm?” She hummed, turning to face Rena.

Rena did not meet her gaze. Her eyes were trained on the Paris skyline, and she sat rigidly upright, hands balled into fists on her lap.

She inhaled. “I think it’s time for you to choose a new Fox holder.”

_Wait, what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give a special thank you to vixen-uchiha over on tumblr for being my first vocal supporter of my work in general, it really means a lot!


	2. Texts and Contexts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retiring? With our Rena? It's more likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to You + I by Zazu Lippert.

**Nino 9:32pm:** made a really great beat for Kitty Section today theyre planning on using it for an upcoming song :D

**Alya 9:38pm:** that’s great babe :)

**Nino 9:39pm:** Roses planning on using it for a song abt death metal fairies or something. gna be rlly cool!

**Alya 9:43pm:** happy for you!!

**Nino 9:44pm:** wbu? Whatve u been up to today b?

**Alya 9:58pm:** nothing much. Was pretty wiped after the akuma.

**Nino 9:59:** figured u were bc u didn’t update the Ladyblog a minute after getting back to class ;)

**Alya 10:05pm:** yeah this akuma was definitely tougher than most.

**Nino 10:06pm:** u ok b?

**Alya 10:11pm:** yeah, why wouldn’t I be?

**Nino 10:11pm:** idk u just seem kinda quiet

**Alya 10:18pm:** don’t worry, I’m just tired, thank you for checking on me though :)

**Nino 10:19pm:** i mean id be a pretty bad boyfriend if i didnt

**10:24pm:** u know u can lmk if u need anything right?

**Alya 10:26pm:** just more proof you’re a great boyfriend. And I know and I appreciate it<3

**Nino 10:27pm: **wanna train together this wknd? Found a p intense new workout that could be good

**10:40pm:** Alya?

**Alya 10:45pm:** I need to tell you something.

**Nino 10:45pm:** ofc, whats up?

**Alya 10:50pm: **I’m meeting up with Ladybug tonight. I’m planning on surrendering my miraculous.

**Nino 10:50pm**: what???

**10:52pm:** Babe what happened?

**10:57pm:** Babe please answer me

**Alya 11:00pm:** Ladybug is here. I promise I will fill you in with the details when I get back. Love you.

* * *

Ladybug gaped at her friend.

Rena Rouge continued to stare out at the Paris skyline, though Ladybug noticed how her lip wobbled.

Ladybug sighed, scooting closer and draping her arm over Rena.

“I don’t see why I would need to,” she said softly. “I’m quite happy with the Fox I have.”

“I don’t want to be the Fox anymore.”

“Isn’t this your dream?”

Rena paused. “It was.”

“What changed?”

Rena sniffled and turned away. “I’m not a good friend. How can I be a good hero?”

Ladybug’s eyes sharpened. “Who told you you weren’t a good friend? Whoever they are, they’re wrong.”

“I did,” Rena said quietly.

Ladybug placed her hand over Rena’s. “Why would you say that about yourself?”

“Because it’s true.”

Ladybug felt her chest tighten. “What makes you think that?”

“It’s my best friend, Marinette,” Rena said, and Ladybug flinched. “She’s been…acting strange around me lately, you know?”

Marinette racked her brain, but couldn’t think of anything she’d done that would make Alya jump to this conclusion. “What do you mean by strange?”

“Well, it’s more of a gut feeling than anything. She’s just as kind and giving as usual, but something’s off you know? She’s normally so animated around me and just-the past few weeks I noticed that she’s been more restrained and guarded around me. It’s not anything she says but her mannerisms are more closed off, and she’s not as emotionally open with me.”

Ladybug sighed. It seems Alya was just as good at reading Marinette as she was at reading Alya. “Have you tried talking to her?”

Rena drew her legs to her chest. “She evades the topic anytime I bring it up.”

Ladybug felt a pang of guilt. “Communication is a two-way street,” she said, rubbing Alya’s back. “If Marinette has something she wants to talk to you about, she needs to speak up. You’ve given her opportunities and she’s avoided them. This doesn’t fall solely on you.”

“But she doesn’t feel safe talking to me, that’s the problem.” Rena put her chin on her knees. “And can you blame her?” She said softly. “Since she didn’t want to talk, I started thinking about what could have caused her to close off,” she explained. “The list was long.” Rena’s fingers gripped her arms.

“Pushing her into situations she’s not comfortable with, disregarding her feelings, pressuring her, guilting her, throwing her under the bus when she’s not around, blowing her off to hang out with my boyfriend, offloading my siblings onto her to go hang out with my boyfriend, the list goes on,” Rena laughed bitterly. “Marinette has been nothing but kind and considerate, which makes it even worse.”

Ladybug paused. “I think you’re being harder on yourself than you need to be,” she said cautiously.

Rena sniffled. “It’s ok Ladybug you can say it. I’ve been a bad friend.”

Ladybug shook her head. “No, you haven’t. I’m glad you’re being self-reflective and thinking about how you could be a better friend, but everyone has their flaws. The fact you’re able to identify yours tells me you’re dedicated to improving and becoming a better person, and that’s the kind of friend I would want at my side.”

Rena looked down, releasing one of her legs, which dangled freely over the edge.

Ladybug draped her arm over Rena’s shoulder again. “If you ask me, Marinette is lucky to have someone as lovely as you as her friend,” she said with a smile.

Rena leaned into Ladybug’s embrace. “I still want you to find a new Fox,” she said softly.

Ladybug sighed. “If that’s truly what you want, I cannot and will not force you to remain the Fox. But Alya-” Ladybug gently turned Rena Rouge to face her. “If you give up the mantle of the Fox, I’ll have to find a new one, I can’t guarantee you’ll ever take it up again.”

Rena nodded. “I’ve made my peace with that,” she said softly. “These past months have meant the world to me, but all this hero stuff means nothing if I’m losing touch with those I care about.”

“What about Carapace?”

“I already told him I’m giving up the mantle,” Rena said. “I haven’t talked it over with him and I’m sure he’ll be upset but he’ll understand. He always does.”

Ladybug felt her throat tighten, and she pulled Rena in for a hug. “I’m gonna miss you,” she said. “But I respect your decision.”

* * *

Rena Rouge lifted up her window and slipped inside. She gestured at Ladybug, who followed suit.

Rena looked down, taking one last good look at herself. She closed her eyes and exhaled. “Trixx, let’s rest.”

Trixx shot out of the necklace, flying up to Alya’s face. The usually jovial kwami’s face looked uncharacteristically muted.

“You won’t be coming back, huh Kit?”

Alya swallowed and nodded.

“I could feel it the second you transformed-there was a sort of finality to it. No need to apologize,” he added, and Alya closed her mouth. “Being a hero isn’t all fun and games. It impacts your personal life. You need to prioritize you. There’s no shame in recentering.”

Alya smiled, removing the necklace. “I’m gonna miss you Trixx.”

Trixx flashed her a grin. “Oh I’m sure our paths will cross again someday, even if you’re not the one donning the suit.” His face softened. “I’ll miss you too Alya,” he said, diving back into the necklace.

Alya presented the box to the spotted heroine. “Thank you for this opportunity Ladybug.”

Ladybug took the box, and pulled Alya in for a hug. “For the record,” she said, “our time together has meant the world to me too.”

Ladybug pulled back, climbing out onto the window.

She looked back at Alya and paused.

Her friend grinned and gave her a nod.

Ladybug smiled sadly, and saluted her friend. “Bye Alya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this so far! I've been really enjoying writing it.


	3. Hangups and Hangouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now that Alya's got that off her chest with Ladybug, she really ought to talk to Marinette.  
...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to Clean Slated Slate by The Altogether. It's not related to this chapter, but I wrote it to have a similar feel to the song.

Alya rested her cheek on her hand. She was used to her girl being late, but 2 hours late? That was really bad, even for her.

Nino looked back at her, but she quickly shifted her gaze.

The two of them had talked it out last night, and while he said he respected her decision, she could tell he was still concerned.

The door burst open, drawing the class’ attention.

Marinette squeaked out an apology and slid into her seat, doing her best to ignore Mme. Bustier’s disapproving glare.

Alya quirked an eyebrow at her friend.

Marinette winced, and jutted her chin towards the chalkboard.

Alya nodded. They could talk after class, and Alya could get everything off her chest.

* * *

“So you’re telling me you were late because your thirteen alarms didn’t go off?” Alya asked as they walked down the steps outside of the college.

“My phone was dead,” Marinette bemoaned.

Alya pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh. “And your parents didn’t try to wake you up?”

“Papa was running errands and maman was dealing with the morning rush, they thought I left already-hey don’t laugh!”

Alya snorted. “I’m sorry I can’t help it! Girl we have got to get you an alarm clock that isn’t your phone.”

Marinette groaned. “Knowing my luck, I’d still somehow manage to sleep through it.”

Alya nudged her playfully. “I mean, it couldn’t make it any worse.”

Marinette smiled. “That’s true. Unless having the alarm clock gives me a false sense of security and I oversleep and skip class and Bustier gives me detention and my parents are so upset they disown me and while I’m leaving I accidentally step on the mayor’s foot so he throws me in jail for attempted assassination and I'm seen as a traitor and-“

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Alya said, stopping and planting her hands on Marinette’s shoulders. “How likely is that to happen?”

“Not very likely.”

“Exactly, not very likely. Chances of that happening are slim to none, you’re overthinking it girl.”

Marinette smiled sheepishly. “I guess you’re right.”

Alya slung her arm over Marinette’s shoulders. “Guess? You know I’m right.”

The two walked into the Dupain-Chang bakery.

“Hi maman, hi papa!”

Sabine’s head popped out from the back room. “Oh, hello girls!”

“Hello Mrs. Cheng!”

“Good to see you as always, Alya. There are fresh cookies upstairs, please help yourself. And Alya,” Sabine smiled sweetly. “Remember to make yourself at home. I don’t want to hear from Marinette you didn’t help yourself to what you need.”

Alya flushed. “Will do Mrs. Cheng.”

“And stop calling me that!” Sabine said, making her way back into the back room. “It’s Auntie Sabine to you.”

Marinette snickered. “You’d think with how often you’re over, you’d have learned by now.”

“I’m not used to it!” Alya argued as they headed up the stairs.

“Alya, maman bought you designated slippers for our house, you’re family,” Marinette said, kicking off her shoes and slipping on her slippers.

“You got me there.”

“Now come on, there are fresh cookies waiting for us.”

* * *

“Hey Mari?” Alya asked, sprawled out on Marinette’s chaise.

“Hm?” Came the reply.

“What do you think of the heroes?”

Marinette stiffened but didn’t look up from her sketchbook. “I respect them. They seem like good people, and they put themselves on the line for our safety.”

Alya sat up. “But like, how do you feel about them specifically, you know, like Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge,” she tossed Rena’s name in as offhandedly as possible, hoping it didn’t come off as suspicious.

Marinette swiveled in her chair to face Alya. She tapped her pencil on her lip. “Ladybug is…incredibly competent, which doesn’t sound like high praise, but she’s really shown herself to be more than capable of what Hawkmoth has thrown her way.”

She twirled the pencil between her fingers. “Chat is a goof off, but I think he does it to lighten the mood, and keep Ladybug from getting too in her head. They balance each other well. Rena,” Alya sat up in her seat.

“Rena we haven’t seen as much of,” Marinette said finally. “It makes sense, it seems like she gets called on for the big gun akumas, so we don’t see as much of her as Ladybug and Chat Noir. When I have seen her, it seems like she really enjoys what she does, and she’s really clever. You can tell Ladybug really trusts her,” Marinette looked directly at Alya. “and I do too.”

Marinette broke eye contact, and continued talking about Carapace, Queen Bee, Viperion and the others, but Alya didn’t hear her. She felt her chest tighten, and tears of relief blurred her vision.

_She trusts me._

_She trusts me._

_She trusts me._

“Alya?” Marinette’s voice cut through her reverie, and she looked up at her friend, who was looking at her, concern in her eyes. It made her heart ache even more.

“I’m so sorry Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alya's got a lot of baggage.


	4. Meditation and Meeting the Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alya considers fighting Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section is when I really started to find my stride for this fic. As always, I hope you enjoy! The song I was listening to when I wrote this was Bad Religion by Frank Ocean.

Marinette sputtered. “Sorry? Sorry for what?”

If Alya had been in a better place emotionally, she would have noticed how Marinette’s voice seemed to shoot up a half an octave.

“I haven’t been fair to you.” Alya said.

Marinette sat down next to Alya. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve put you through so much, acting like it’s ‘for your own good,’ without even checking to see how it makes you feel, especially when it comes to Adrien,” Alya replied. “It wasn’t fair to you, neither was the way I responded to your concerns about Lila. I looked into her claims,” Alya took a deep breath, and shoved down the guilt rising in her throat. She looked Marinette in the eyes. “Nothing came up. I should have trusted you.”

Marinette sighed, scooting closer and draping her arm over Alya. The gesture felt oddly familiar, but she couldn’t place where from.

“Lila is a…smart liar,” Marinette started. “Her lies tend to be a bit over the top, but she says them with such confidence, that it becomes really hard to see through it.”

Alya’s chest ached. The entire class had put Marinette through _so much_, throwing her under the bus for someone they could have easily proven was a liar.

They shunned her, taking away her support system without a thought about everything she had done for them or continued to do for them.

And yet, here she was, speaking to Alya so kindly, phrasing things so carefully, as if Alya was a porcelain doll, ready to break.

As if Marinette wasn’t the one hurting.

“But you saw through it,” Alya said.

Marinette nodded. “Only because I saw Ladybug confront her after Lila pretended to be her friend.”

Alya started. “How did you see that? And why didn’t you say anything?”

Marinette flushed. “Long story short, I saw her steal a book from Adrien in the library, so I followed them to the park, Lila tried telling him he was friends with Ladybug and a hero herself, and I saw Ladybug step in and tell her off. I was going to tell everyone but–”

“But in order to tell us why you were so certain, you’d have to admit to following them, even if it was with pure intentions.” Alya finished.

_Oh Marinette._

Marinette nodded. “Lila is good at deflection and misdirection. I knew she’d shift the focus to me following them, even if I said I ‘just happened to be at the park’, or something to cover my tracks.”

Alya nodded.

It was true. Looking back, she could see how Lila twisted every scenario, weaving her way out of the corners Marinette put her in, and shifting the focus back onto Marinette, onto _her_ shortcomings.

Lila exploited weaknesses and insecurity. Someone who struggled with hesitation and confidence issues like Marinette did was an easy target for her.

But that still didn’t account for one factor…

“So you’re telling me Adrien’s known this entire time?”

Marinette nodded again.

“And he let you take on Lila and the class by himself?”

Marinette hesitated, opening her mouth to reply.

After a second she shut her mouth, and nodded.

Alya’s eyes narrowed. “Oh that boy is dead.”

_He left her alone._

Alya felt her hands tighten around her phone.

_He knew what was happening, and he left her to fend for herself while Lila turned the class against her._

Her breathing turned ragged.

_He left her._

_He left her._

_He left her._

“Alya!” Marinette’s panicked voice cut through her thoughts.

Alya looked up. A purple butterfly flirted around in the room in lazy circles, looking for something to akumatize.

Her eyes widened, and she felt an overwhelming pressure in her head and chest.

She staggered back, hands clutching the sides of her head.

“Marinette get out of here.”

_Safe. She had to keep her safe._

It was the least she could do.

“No.” Marinette said resolutely. “We’re going to get through this. Look at me.”

Alya looked up, startled by the commanding tone of her friend.

Marinette looked back at her with fiery eyes.

She extended her hands.

“Take my hands.”

Alya grabbed her hands, feeling the soft calluses on Marinette’s palms.

“Close your eyes.”

She did so.

“Do as I say. Take a deep breath in through your nose, and focus on my voice.”

Alya inhaled deeply.

“I want you to ground yourself. Think of something that makes you happy. No complicated feelings, just pure happiness.”

Alya racked her brain and exhaled.

“I’ve got it,” she said.

“Okay good. Immerse yourself in it. Let that joy flow through you. Every time you inhale, take a little more joy in. Every time you exhale, let yourself relax, and let the negativity leave.”

Alya inhaled.

_She pictured the first time she went to the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery._

_Sabine greeted her warmly at the door with a hug._

_As soon as he saw her, Tom dragged her into the back to try out different baked goods he was experimenting with._

_Marinette was mortified, but Alya smiled, assuring her this was the best welcome she could get._

She exhaled.

The tightness in her chest loosened a tad.

“You’re doing great,” Marinette said soothingly.

She inhaled.

_She pictured the two of them on Marinette’s balcony the last time she slept over, cuddled up in a blanket, and munching on popcorn as they watched a movie on Alya’s laptop._

_Marinette joked about one of the characters reminding her of Alya._

_Alya responded by throwing a piece of popcorn at her._

_Marinette laughed, and Alya joined in._

She exhaled.

The pressure in her head decreased.

She inhaled.

The pressure subsided altogether.

“It’s ok Alya, you can open your eyes.”

She tentatively cracked open one eye. The akuma was gone. Behind Marinette, she saw a flash of something red.

She opened her eyes, and rubbed them. Must have been a trick of the light.

Marinette rubbed her back soothingly. “Just breathe. You’re going to be ok.”

Alya breathed deeply.

The two sat there in silence as Alya regained her bearings.

“How…did you do that?” She asked.

“I started meditating regularly this year,” Marinette explained. “This was just an extension of that.”

“How were you so confident it would work?”

Marinette’s cheeks flushed. “I wasn’t. I figured it’s worked for me in the past, so it was worth a shot.”

Alya mulled that over.

She paused. “It’s worked for you before?”

Marinette nodded. “Once. I was in the bathroom crying, and an akuma came for me, but I fended it off with good thoughts.”

Alya felt a lump in her throat.

“Oh Marinette,” Alya said, wrapping her friend in a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I should have been there for you.”

“It’s in the past now.”

Not a denial, but an acknowledgement.

Marinette pulled back, rubbing Alya’s shoulder. “The real question is how are you feeling?”

Alya paused. “I feel…”

She thought back to what Trixx had said the day before.

“I feel like I need to recenter myself. Like reevaluate my priorities, get better in tune with my needs.”

Marinette smiled and turned away from Alya.

“Maman, can Alya sleep over?” She called down the stairs.

Alya gave her friend a confused look, which she waved off.

“It’s not a school night, so as long as her mom’s ok with it, you know we love having her over.” Sabine called back

Marinette turned to Alya expectantly.

Alya hastily unlocked her phone and texted her mom.

Her mom texted her back immediately, with more emojis than should be legal.

Alya gave Marinette the thumbs up.

Marinette smiled.

“You want to recenter yourself? I think I might know someone to help you with that.”

* * *

“Papa, Alya and I are gonna go out!” Marinette said, pulling Alya along with her.

Tom peeked from behind the register. “Alright dear, just make sure you’re home before dinner.”

“Got it!” Marinette said, waving at her dad.

The two exited the bakery.

“So where exactly are we going?” Alya asked.

Marinette smiled sheepishly and released her hold on Alya’s wrist. “It’s hard to explain. It’s kind of a mix between an eastern medicine facility and a massage therapy center. Which I know,” she said hurriedly, “doesn’t exactly sound like what you need but trust me.”

Normally, Alya would be a bit skeptical about going to some random business she’s never heard of. But there was a sureness in Marinette’s eyes that quieted that doubt.

“Ok, I trust you.”

Marinette beamed, and began walking.

Alya followed suit. “So how did you even find this place?”

“During an akuma attack, I ran in for shelter. Once I got there, the owner and I started talking. I’ve been stopping by at least once a week since, and it’s been really helpful for my anxiety. You’re going to love Mister Fu.”

The two stopped in front of a nondescript building.

“We’re here!” Marinette chirped, opening the door.

Immediately, Alya could smell the scent of incense wafting through the parlor.

“Come on, he should be available right now,” Marinette said, grabbing Alya’s hand.

“How do you know?” She asked.

Marinette laughed. “The walls in this parlor are thin. If he was busy, you’d either hear him talking, or playing music.”

She led Alya down a hall to a set of doors.

From the other side, she could hear two voices talking quietly.

Alya pulled back. “It seems like he’s busy.”

Marinette shook her head. “If he was busy, he’d have a sign on the door.”

She knocked on the door.

“Who’s there?”

“It’s me. I brought a friend with me today, I think she wants to talk to you.”

“Ah Marinette, yes come in.”

Marinette slid open the door.

There, kneeling on a pad in the middle of the room, was an elderly man in a truly obnoxious Hawaiian shirt.

Alya noticed with a start that there was no one else in the room.

He smiled them.

“Mister Fu, this is Alya, my best friend,” Marinette said, kneeling down in front of him.

Alya followed suit.

He extended a hand to her, and Alya took it.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Alya, I’m Mister Fu.”

His grip was surprisingly strong for such an old man.

_But then again_, she supposed, _if he was a massage therapist, he’d need to have strong hands._

“It’s nice to meet you too,” she responded politely.

Mister Fu turned to Marinette. “What brings you in today my dear?” He asked.

“Alya was telling me how she wanted to recenter herself, so I thought I would recommend you. I told her how I took shelter in here during an akuma fight and have been stopping by ever since.”

“Is that so?” He said, quirking his head.

He turned to Alya. “Are you comfortable with being here?”

Alya nodded. “Something about this facility feels very soothing. I feel oddly at ease here.”

It was the truth. New environments tended to make her tense and on high alert.

But stepping into his studio, her muscles relaxed, letting go of tension she didn’t even realize she was carrying, and her spirit felt like it had been swaddled in a blanket and given a mug of soothing chamomile tea.

Fu nodded approvingly. “Good. Marinette, would you mind stepping out while we talk?”

Marinette was already heading for the door. “No problem.”

“And don’t forget, make yourself at home. I just brewed a pot of kukicha, and I just bought some cookies from your parents’ bakery, so help yourself.”

“Thank you Ma-Mister,” Marinette said, closing the door behind her.

Mister Fu turned back to her. “Would you like some tea?”

Alya nodded. “Yes please.”

Mister Fu got up, making his way to the table in the back.

“I’m afraid I only have peppermint made right now,” he said, handing her a cup, and waving her off when she thanked him.

He kneeled in front of her again.

“So, what’s on your mind Rena?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the cat's out the bag.


	5. Tea and Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya meets with Master Fu, and the girls play the ultimate sleepover game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first part of this chapter while listening to Here is a Warning by ionnalee, and the second part I wrote while listening to Consideration by Rihanna

Alya choked on her tea.

“Rena? As in Rena Rouge?” She squeaked. “Sorry you got the wrong girl. I’m way too busy with my siblings and the Ladyblog to be–”

Fu raised his hand. “It’s alright Alya. Your secret’s safe with me.”

Alya sputtered. “There is no secret! I’m not Rena Rouge!”

Fu chuckled.

_What tipped him off? Was it her voice? Her look? Did he just say it as a joke but her horrible poker face it away? Oh Ladybug was going to be _horrified_._

Fu cleared his throat.

“You can come out now,” he said. “It’s just Rena and I, her friend is in the kitchen.”

Alya looked around. “Who are you–”

An orange blur flew out of the phonograph, and buzzed around her head, coming to a stop in front of her face. It booped her nose.

“Heya kit!”

Alya’s eyes widened in shock. Floating by her nose was Trixx, face split with his signature cheeky grin.

“Trixx? What are you doing here?”

“Fu is an old friend of mine,” Trixx said, zipping over to the old man and sitting on his shoulder. “We’ve been friends for well over a century.”

Alya looked back and forth between the kwami and Fu.

She crossed her arms.

This was _just_ like Trixx. He constantly tried to pull a fast one over her. And she’d only been a temporary holder! She couldn’t imagine what a permanent holder would have to go through.

“Trixx I know you’re joking. Tell me what’s going on.”

“Alas, he’s not,” Fu said.

Trixx stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes.

“Trixx and I have been friends since I was a boy,” Fu began. “I’m a member of The Order of the Guardians, an order dedicated to protecting, distributing and retrieving the miraculous jewels, as well as guiding those who hold a miraculous.”

He sighed. “I’m the last of my order,” he said sadly. “And as such, I’ve been so focused on protecting the miraculous, that I have let the other tasks take the back burner. Ladybug distributes the other miraculouses and retrieves them, and I have not made my presence known to the other holders. Until now.”

Alya’s mind raced a mile a minute as she tried to process the new information.

“So if Marinette brought me here…does she know who I am?”

Trixx coughed.

Fu took a long sip of his tea. “Your identity has not been compromised if that is what you’re asking,” he said. “The only people who know your identity are Ladybug, and me.”

Alya nodded, relieved. “Okay.” She took a breath. “You said you guide miraculous holders.”

Fu nodded. “That is part of my job, yes.”

“But,” Alya swallowed. “I’m–”

“Not a miraculous holder anymore, yes.”

Fu poured more tea into his cup. “Ladybug alerted me of your decision when she returned the miraculous to my possession.” He took a long sip of his tea. “I thought there must have been some mistake. You were a wonderful Fox. But Ladybug told me that you were experiencing personal turmoil, and thought it best to retire Rena. Ladybug and Trixx respect your decision, and so will I.”

Alya chewed on her lip.

She was happy with her decision, and she knew it was the right thing to do but…being here, hearing Master Fu’s disappointment and seeing Trixx again, she missed it.

“But,” Fu continued. “I am still here to counsel you if that is something you want. My counsel–drink some of your tea, while it’s still hot–is not limited to current holders.”

Alya took a sip of her tea. “So what would we be doing?”

“Meditating mostly,” Fu admitted. “I have found that guided meditation can be extremely useful for connecting with the spirit.”

“It’s good stuff. You should see when Ladybug does it, she really gets in the zone,” Trixx aside and Fu shushed him.

Alya giggled. The mental image of Ladybug meditating was funny. Especially if she stuck her tongue out the way she did when she was concentrating.

“Okay, that doesn’t sound too bad. Anything else?”

Fu tilted his head. “Guided self-reflection, perhaps some acupuncture to help with your restless mind if you’re up for it,” he said.

Alya could admit, both sounded pretty appealing.

She sat up straight. “Hey you know, Marinette would make a great Fox!”

Fu cracked a smile. “Would she now?”

Alya nodded, excited. “Yeah! She’s creative, and brave, and not afraid to stand up for what’s right. She’d be perfect for the Fox.”

“I’m inclined to agree with you,” Fu responded. “But alas, the new Fox has already been chosen.”

Alya deflated. “Maybe another miraculous then,” she said.

Fu smiled wryly. “Perhaps. I will be sure to pass that recommendation on to Ladybug.”

Alya beamed. If she could hook her girl up with a miraculous, she knew Marinette would be amazing.

“But back to the matter at hand. I don’t expect you to decide if you want my guidance right away, but know if you ever want it, my door is always open.”

Alya nodded. “I would like your guidance,” she said.

Fu smiled. “Then let’s begin.

* * *

Marinette paced back and forth. “I don’t know Tikki, what if it was a bad idea to bring Alya here? What if she thinks I discovered her secret identity, or figured out I’m Ladybug and gets akumatized because I’m her best friend and didn’t tell her and then Hawkmoth knows my identity and then he begins targeting my family and friends until I’m forced to give up the earrings in order to protect the people I love? I can’t let Hawkmoth win!”

“And he won’t,” Tikki said firmly.

She popped a cookie into her mouth. “I’m sure Alya won’t find out your secret identity. And even if she did, she couldn’t be too upset with you, because she kept her identity secret from you too!”

Marinette’s paused. “But if she gets akumatized again, then Hawkmoth will know, even if I’m not the cause of it!”

“She won’t figure it out Marinette,” Tikki chirped. “Alya’s clever, but your story checks out. You did stop in during an akuma attack, and that’s when you met Master Fu! Trixx would be proud of that one,” the little god said with a smile.

Marinette sighed. “You’re right,” she said, flopping onto one of the stools. “I just can’t help but feel like something is going to go terribly wrong.”

Tikki hugged her cheek. “I’m sure everything will be fine Marinette.”

The two sat in comfortable silence, quietly munching on their cookies.

* * *

“Truth or dare?”

Marinette smiled. The two had finished their homework, played some video games, and were sitting together on Marinette’s balcony.

It was only a matter of time before someone brought up truth or dare.

“Dare.”

Alya grinned. “I dare you to scream that you love Chat Noir at the top of your lungs.”

Marinette’s eyes bulged. “Alya it’s midnight. I’ll wake up my neighbors!”

Her friend grinned. “It’s Paris on a Friday night. Not even my sisters are asleep.”

Marinette chewed on her cheek.

He wasn’t the worst person to be declaring her love for but…with everything that had happened with her dad and Chat, she wasn’t so sure.

She exhaled. “Fine.”

Marinette stood up, and walked over to the railing.

She took a deep breath in.

**_“I LOVE CHAT NOIR!”_** She screamed.

A voice sounded from across the street.

“Me too, you’re not special!”

Marinette and Alya looked at one another.

And burst out laughing.

The two laughed so hard their ribs ached, and their eyes teared.

They laughed so hard that they gasped for air, and Alya got the hiccups, which prompted a new wave of hysterics from Marinette.

And at the end of it, Marinette was hunched over, still holding onto the railing for balance, and Alya was sprawled out on the sling chair catching her breath.

Marinette stood, and leaned back on the railing.

“Your turn.”

Alya pursed her lips. “Truth.”

Marinette grinned. “How’s it going with Nino?”

Alya’s cheeks flushed. “It’s going good,” she said with a soft smile. “We’re settling into being together, so I think we’ve been communicating better lately than we have in the past.”

She hummed.

“I’m working on being kinder to him,” Alya added. “Growing up in a big family, teasing and empty threats were a way to express affection you know? But that’s not how every relationship works, and I need to keep that in mind.”

Alya sat up in the chair. “Anyways, your turn.”

Marinette tapped her lips. As tempting as it was to try another dare, she didn’t feel like getting a citation for disturbing the peace, or doing something too stupid this late in the night.

“Truth.”

Alya chewed on her lip for a second.

“If you could be any hero in Paris, who would you be and why?”

Marinette felt her heart skip four or five beats.

She pondered for a second.

_The obvious choice for most people would be Ladybug. She was the hero of creation, and a Parisian icon. But would choosing her increase the chance of Alya putting two and two together?_

_Chat Noir would be another good option. His baton, fun costume and power of destruction made him a force to be reckoned with. But at the same time, she couldn’t imagine anyone but Chat being the Black Cat._

_Rena and Carapace were interesting, but unbalanced. Rena relied on distance and deception: the second you know she’s there, the jig is up. Carapace was almost entirely defense, which would limit her involvement in the fight._

_Queen Bee…_

Marinette shuddered.

_Queen Bee was Chloe._

_Next._

_Bunnix was fun, but time paradoxes were messy and anxiety inducing._

_Pegasus’ weapons and powers combined would make her a formidable foe, and a good ambush hero. But her clumsiness sometimes carries over with Ladybug, and teleporting while clumsy sounds like a disaster waiting to happen._

_Viperion’s ability was cool, but his weapon was a lyre._

“I think I’d have to go with Roi Singe,” Marinette said. “The powers seem cool, I love the costume, and the staff allows for both close and medium range combat.”

Alya nodded thoughtfully.

“Ok, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What did you do with Mister Fu?”

Alya sat in silence for a second, and Marinette began to panic. _What if her nosiness was suspicious and Alya figured out she was Ladybug? Oh god._

“We just kind of talked,” Alya responded. “He asked me some questions, I answered them, and we kept doing that. It was actually really soothing,” she admitted.

Marinette smiled, and the pressure in her chest loosened. She was glad that Alya found Master Fu useful. Hopefully, that guidance would help her find peace.

“Your turn.”

“Truth.”

“How do you feel about Adrien? You know, with the whole Lila thing and him not backing you up.”

Marinette rubbed her neck. Wasn’t that the question of the hour.

She’d spent the better part of a month pondering that, making excuses for him and letting Lila walk all over her. Plus, Adrien was her friend. He’d never do something that would hurt her.

But seeing Alya’s reaction the other day when Marinette said Adrien knew and hadn’t bothered to back her up…

It muddied the waters a bit, validated that little voice in the back of her head that told her that what Adrien was doing wasn’t right, wasn’t fair.

_That she deserved better._

“Honestly, I’m conflicted,” she said finally. “Adrien’s heart is in the right place, but what he’s doing to keep the peace is hurting those around him. The promise he made that we’d be there together…I don’t think he took it seriously. I feel…a bit betrayed? I don’t know if that makes sense.”

“It makes perfect sense,” Alya said, getting up and leaning forward on the railing near Marinette. “He broke a promise. I think you’re right, I think his heart is in the right place. But Adrien is naive,” Alya said, resting her head on Marinette’s shoulder. “He wants to see the good in people, even those who don’t deserve his kindness. What you’re feeling is valid.”

Marinette nodded.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

Marinette looked Alya dead in the eye. “What was the appeal of Lila?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan Alya and Marinette's friendship. We'll see if they stan each other after Alya's answer.


	6. Hard Talks and Hawkmoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like both girls might be carrying some baggage they didn't realize they were carrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while listening to High to Death by Car Seat Headrest. The song actually inspired this chapter, and is what I was listening to when I had the initial idea for this AU. It's one of my favorite songs in the world tbh.

Alya blew out a breath.

“I…don't know,” She admitted.

She tapped her finger to her lip.

_What _was_ the appeal of Lila?_

_She was nice, sure, but most of the kids at school were nice. _

_But she was cool,_ Alya conceded to herself. _She was cool and connected, and she seemed to want to make us cool too._

_But Marinette…Marinette never needed that. She’d done well for herself without an extraordinarily connected friend._

“I think…Lila’s ‘connections’–” Alya’s air quotes elicited a giggle from Marinette– “made her interesting. She had connections, and was offering them freely. I think…we saw her as a chance to make something of ourselves.

Marinette’s brow furrowed.

“But you never needed her help,” she began.

A ringing filled Alya’s ears.

“Marinette–”

“–you had the skill, you’d all put in the work already–”

“–Girl stop–”

“–All of you already had made something for yourselves–”

Alya clenched her fists, fingernails digging into her soft palms.

“–Mari–“

“–You have the Ladyblog, Nino’s DJ’ing career is taking off, we’d met Prince Ali–”

The ringing grew louder, almost drowning out Marinette’s voice entirely.

“The Ladyblog’s views were tanking,” Alya said sharply. “Nino had booked _one_ major gig, and Prince Ali probably doesn't remember who any of us even are. Let’s not pretend all of us became overnight sensations Marinette.”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed.

“All of us? What is that supposed to mean?”

_Oops._

Alya winced. “I meant that–”

“That I somehow just ‘lucked’ into getting recognized?” Marinette asked.

Alya grimaced at the bite in her words.

“No, that’s not what I meant–”

“Of course it isn’t,” Marinette said, crossing her arms. “Do you know how much time I’ve put into designing? It’s not like I just picked up a needle and created Dolche & Gabbana’s fall collection.”

Marinette’s hands gripped her biceps tightly.

“I’ve been doing this for years, and yeah, I know luck is a factor, but don't you dare say that this all happened overnight. I’ve put in way too much work for my best friend to say that about my achievements.”

“So you admit you’ve been lucky then!”

“I never said I wasn’t!” Marinette snapped. “But the past few years have been a nightmare for me! Chloe’s been terrorizing me for years now, and has been sabotaging me at every turn! I have parents who don’t even have faith in my ability to carry a tray of cookies! I get pushed around and taken advantage of by my so called ‘friends’ and family! Most of my friends hate me now because of the word of some pathological liar! There’s a terrorist on the loose and I’m supposed to sto–!”

Marinette stopped herself and took a deep breath.

The horrible ringing in Alya’s ears had returned, and she felt her chest tighten.

“This year was the first time I’ve gotten a lucky break,” Marinette said softly. “_Finally_, things seemed like they were going my way. I’ve been able to make friends, network, and start establishing my brand. I got elected as class representative. Gabriel Agreste _and_ Audrey Bourgeois recognized my work. I’ve worked _so hard_ for everything I have. That shouldn’t go out the window because I happened to be in the right place at the right time.”

Marinette paused, holding her shoulders as if she was trying to physically hold herself together.

“After everything I’ve been through, why should I apologize for getting lucky?”

Alya’s chest tightened like a vice, and she did her best to sort through the thoughts swirling in her head.

Marinette pushed off of the railing. “I’m going to bed,” she said. “You’re welcome to join me whenever.”

She pulled open the trapdoor and began descending into her room.

“You don’t need to apologize for getting lucky,” Alya said, and Marinette paused. She looked at Alya.

Alya gulped.

“When we first met, Chloe was pushing you around. I intervened because you looked like you needed help. And you were…so kind. I had a hard time making friends back home,” she admitted. “I was too loud, too confrontational, and too set in my ways for my classmates. But what turned my classmates away from me is what brought us together. Beyond just being your friend, I felt…useful. I felt like you needed me.”

_Like I was above you._

She didn’t say it, but the words hung in the air, coming down heavily on Alya’s shoulders.

Marinette’s gaze turned cold.

Alya looked away. “Then all of a sudden, you’re hanging out with other people, diverging from our plans to win Adrien over, getting all this recognition from celebrities, getting _me_ interviews with Ladybug…I felt like you were slipping away from me. Like I…like you…didn’t need me anymore. And that scared me. So when Lila showed up, she seemed like an easy way to start getting back on your level.”

Marinette looked her up and down, and Alya shifted nervously.

“You’re right about one thing,” she said finally. “I don’t need you.”

Alya felt her heart ache, and hot tears threatened to spill over her lashes.

“But I want you.”

Alya looked up at her, but Marinette’s glistening eyes were trained on the night sky.

“I want you to be in my life,” she continued. “You’re my _best friend_ Alya. And that was a choice. We _chose_ each other. We never needed each other, just wanting one another was enough. And I’m sorry you couldn’t see that.”

Marinette turned away from her, and descended into her room.

Alya swallowed the lump in her throat and sank into Marinette’s lawn chair.

_What had she done?_

* * *

“What have I done?” Marinette exclaimed, pacing back and forth in her room.

“What did you expect Marinette?” Tikki scolded. “You asked her about a topic that was a sore spot for both of you.”

Marinette paused.

“I don’t know what I expected,” she admitted.

_Maybe closure? To sate her morbid curiosity? To understand why it was so easy for her classmates to abandon her?_

Tikki sighed, rubbing her tiny paw to her forehead. “You really should to apologize to her. And I’m not saying you’re wrong for being upset!” She added, seeing how Marinette opened her mouth to protest. “But you weren’t listening to her. And that last comment was deliberately cruel.”

“It wasn’t deliberate,” Marinette said, deflating. “It just came out harsher than I meant for it to.”

Tikki shot Marinette a look.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to apologize!” Marinette said defensively. “Just that it wasn’t intentional.”

Tikki sighed again. “You’re allowed to be human Marinette,” she said. “You’re allowed to be hurt by the way your friends have treated you. You’re allowed to want them to know how much they hurt you, and to want closure. You’re going to make mistakes, whether you want to or not. But you have integrity Marinette. It’s part of what makes you such a good Ladybug. You’re able to admit when you’re wrong.”

“I really hurt Alya huh,” Marinette said quietly.

Her eyes widened.

“Oh no, Alya–”

A wild cackle echoed in the night.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to kick up, and Alya's section of this fic is coming to a close. We'll also be meeting a new hero soon :)


	7. Akuma's and Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuma Alya's on the warpath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I was listening to when I wrote this chapter was Tantrum by Michete. This was my first time writing a fight scene, and I'm actually super happy with how it came out! I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am.

_Corporislatro, I am Hawkmoth. Aren’t you tired of your best friend acting as though she’d be anything without you? I’m giving you the power to make your best friend walk in your shoes, and you in hers. In return, you must bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses. _

_Do we have a deal?_

_“Yes Hawkmoth.”_

* * *

“shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” Marinette whispered, clambering downstairs, Tikki floating close behind. 

Tikki suddenly yelped, and dove into the fruit bowl on the counter. 

Before she could react, Marinette heard a noise. 

She stiffened. 

Sabine walked out in her robe, blearily rubbing her eyes. 

“Marinette honey, what’s going on?” 

Marinette shushed her. 

“It’s an akuma. Go back into your room, and stay there,” she said, pushing her mom back towards her parents’ room. 

As she moved to close the door, Sabine grabbed her wrist. 

“What about you?” She said, and began pulling Marinette in. 

Another cackle sounded from outside, and Sabine paused. 

“Marinette,” Alya’s singsong voice floated through the house. “Where are you girl?” 

Sabine’s eyes widened. “Is that–” 

Marinette shut the door on her mom’s face. 

“I’ll be fine!” Marinette said through the door. “I’m just going back up to my room, and I’m gonna lock myself in. I’ll be safe, I promise.” 

She heard her mom pounding on her frame as she dashed off. 

She wondered how long it would take before Sabine remembered that that door locked from the inside. 

Marinette ducked behind the couch, away from the living room window. 

Tikki zipped out of the fruit bowl. 

“That was a close call,” She said. 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Marinette replied. “Let’s get this done quickly, I owe Alya an explanation. Tikki, Spots On!” 

The transformation washed over her. 

Ladybug emerged from behind the couch, sneaking into the hall and out the backdoor, and swung her way onto the roof of the school as quietly as she could. 

She surveyed the area, spotting Alya’s akumatized form pacing back and forth on her the Dupain-Cheng balcony. 

Ladybug pulled out her yoyo, using the camera to get a closer look. 

She started when she saw Alya. 

Her hair was pulled into two ponytails at the back of her head, and she wore a light grey, almost white jacket, and a black shirt with white cherry blossoms and pink vines on them. Her pants were a darker, more muted version of the same pink, and she wore a similarly colored cross body purse. 

“She’s wearing my clothes,” Ladybug breathed. 

Akuma Alya turned, and stomped her foot. 

Ladybug noted the black tears running down her face, and her white eyes, devoid of any pupil or iris. 

Ladybug’s eyes narrowed, and she zoomed in with her yoyo, looking for anything that stood out, that might house the akuma. 

“Fancy mew-ting you here, milady.” 

Ladybug let out a startled squeak and fell forward. 

She felt someone grab her wrist, and pull her back. 

As soon as she regained her footing, Chat let go of her wrist. 

“Sorry,” he said quietly, running a hand through his hair. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

He crouched next to her. “So, what do we know?” 

“The akuma is Alya Césaire, the author of the Ladyblog. Still not sure what her powers are, or why she got akumatized, but I’m guessing it has something to do with Marinette Dupain Cheng, her best friend. She was looking for her earlier, and that’s whose balcony she’s standing on. And before you ask,” Ladybug said, holding up her hand as Chat tried to interrupt her, “Marinette is safe. I have her in a secure hiding place. Alya won’t find her.” 

“Okay good,” Chat said with a nod. “Alya again,” he murmured. “Seems the poor thing’s having a rough go at it. Oblivio only happened a few weeks ago.” 

Ladybug felt a twinge of guilt at that. 

“Well, if we get this done fast, we can talk to her afterwards and check on how she’s doing,” Chat said. 

Ladybug nodded. 

“Okay,” she said. 

The two sprang forward.

* * *

Ladybug swung onto the balcony, Chat Noir touching down a second later. 

Akumatized Alya shrieked, seemingly put on defense. She hopped back, sprinting across the rooftops, Ladybug and Chat Noir in hot pursuit. 

The two followed her onto the roof of a greenhouse, where Alya gave them a mocking salute and fell back, shattering the pane she fell on. 

The duo hopped in after her, landing in the middle of a variety of plants. 

Ladybug backed up slowly until she bumped backs with Chat Noir. She drew her yoyo, but waited to turn it into her barrier, knowing the light it gave off would put a target on their back. 

Chat did the same, holding his baton with one hand, his other hand ghosting Ladybug’s hip, assuring her of his presence. 

They held their position, looking around for Alya. 

The greenhouse was unnaturally quiet. 

Ladybug felt the hairs on her neck stand on end. 

“Look out!” she yelled, just as Akumatized Alya dropped down from a bar on the ceiling, firing beams of light at them from two wristlets. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir dove in separate directions, and dodged the incoming beams. 

“Stand still!” the akuma roared. 

“Keep her busy!” Ladybug commanded. 

Chat nodded. 

He ran right for her, batting the beams of light out of the way with his baton. “You trying to get a picture of me for the Ladyblog Alya?” He asked, bringing his baton down, right where the akuma was standing. 

The akuma sidestepped the attack, and drove her elbow into Chat’s ribs. “It’s not Alya anymore, it’s Corporislatro,” she said, smashing her hand into his face.

Chat flew back and rolled back into a somersault, landing on his feet. “Don’t you know Alya? Cat’s always land on their feet.” 

Corporislatro bared her teeth. “I’m going to relieve you of all nine of your lives kitty cat,” she hissed, charging Chat. 

Chat’s eyes widened, and he leapt out of the way, tripping the akuma. “Meowch,” he said, “I love a good cat pun but that one was just plain vicious.”

He saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye, and Ladybug holding what looked to be…a box of tea? 

Ladybug’s eyes lit up in recognition. “I’ll be back!” She shouted, throwing her yoyo out through the shattered window, launching herself into the sky. 

Chat cursed under his breath. 

Guess he was gonna be babysitting. 

He turned back to Corpwhatever and sighed at the wolfish grin she threw his way. 

“Don’t take too long Bug,” he said, and drew his baton. 

* * *

Marinette burst into Master Fu’s studio. 

“Master! I need your help.” 

Fu nodded, and turned to the phonograph. 

He drew the miracle box from it, and opened it in front of her. 

“Pick an ally to help you on this mission,” Fu began, and Marinette tuned him out. 

She looked down at the options. 

_Turtle? _

_No. Corporislatro was too fast. _

_Bee? _

_No. She was too evasive, and could switch to using those beams to attack from a distance. _

_Dragon? _

_There wasn’t any point. The akuma didn’t seem to have any weakness to the elements. _

_What she needed was a distraction. _

Marinette’s hand drifted towards the Fox. 

She hesitated. 

Was that too soon? Would bringing out Alya’s old miraculous to use against her be rubbing salt in the wound? 

“Trust your intuition Marinette,” Fu said. 

Marinette nodded, and grabbed the Fox Miraculous. 

Fu handed her the box, and she gingerly put the necklace inside. 

“Do you have someone in mind?” 

Her phone vibrated. 

**Luka⚡️10:58pm**: There’s an akuma in the greenhouse near your house. Stay inside. Stay safe. 

Marinette smiled. “I think I have the perfect candidate.” 

* * *

Ladybug cursed, leaping onto another rooftop. The boat had been empty. 

She sprinted past her bakery, then came to a screeching halt. 

Her parents were outside the bakery, talking with someone. 

She dropped down in front of them. “Monsieur, Madame, you need to get inside, it isn’t safe for you to–” 

Her sentence trailed off, and she realized who her parents were talking to. 

Luka raised his hand in greeting. 

“The akuma has our daughter!” Sabine sobbed, quickly drawing her attention back to the problem at hand. 

“It’s alright love,” Tom said, pressing a kiss to his wife’s forehead. “Ladybug is here now, she’ll fix this.” 

Ladybug took Sabine’s hand. “Marinette is safe. The akuma was targeting her, so I took her somewhere protected. She’s hiding now and she’s in good hands: the akuma can’t get to her. I apologize for the scare.” 

Sabine nodded, and gave her a watery smile. 

“Thank you, Ladybug.” 

Ladybug smiled back. “Is there anything you can tell me about this akuma?” 

“Her power seems like it makes people switch personalities,” Luka responded. “She hit my sister, and my sister started acting like her girlfriend. It even changed her hair and clothes to match, and she was crying these black tears,” he said with a shudder. 

“After hitting her, the akuma tried hitting my mom and I, but lost her patience and left, and Jule-Rose seems fine. The akuma had said something about finding Marinette, so I ran here, to try and make sure she was safe.” 

Ladybug nodded. “Any other details?” 

Luka shook his head. 

“Well then, we best be getting you home.” 

Ladybug looped her free arm around Luka, and turned back to her parents. 

“Monsieur, Madame, for your safety, please get back inside.” 

Sabine squeezed Ladybug’s hand, and her and Tom went back into the bakery. 

Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief, and grabbed her yoyo, launching them into the air. 

She dropped them in a nearby alleyway. 

“Ladybug why did we–” Ladybug thrust the box at him. 

“Luka Couffaine, this is the Miraculous of the Fox, which grants the power of illusion. You will use it for the greater good, and when the mission is over, you will return it to me. Can I trust you?” 

Luka’s eyes crinkled in confusion. 

“What about Viperion?” 

“Not the right choice for this mission,” she said. 

“But isn’t there already a fox?” 

“She asked to be retired,” Ladybug explained, feeling the familiar tightening in her chest. 

Luka nodded, not pressing the matter, which she appreciated. 

He opened the box, and Trixx shot out. 

“Heya new guy! The name’s Trixx, I’m your kwami, you know the drill. Remember to focus when you cast your mirage, and keep playing until you want it to fall. To detransform, it’s Trixx, let’s rest, and to transform, just say Trixx, let’s pounce.” 

Luka slipped on the necklace. “Trixx, let’s pounce!” 

The transformation washed over him, giving him a fur trimmed hood, and a sharper mask, with an orange line under each eye, coming down to a point on his nose. 

Ladybug tilted her head. 

His suit was mostly cream colored, with gradients of orange concentrated at his joints and on his head. 

She’d never seen a fox quite like it. 

“Let’s head out,” he said, leaping onto the roof. 

“So, what do you want me to call you?” Ladybug asked, jogging next to him. 

Luka hummed. “Euterpe,” he said finally. 

The two stopped across the way from the greenhouse, where they could see flashes of bright light coming from within.

Euterpe’s eyes widened. “Is Chat–” 

“Alone in there with Corporislatro? Yeah. Listen, I need you to stay hidden, alright? This is Alya, even in her akumatized form, she’ll know what having the fox around means, and she’ll be on the lookout for illusions.”

Euterpe nodded. “I’ll stick to the shadows,” he said, peeling off from their spot and perching on the roof, watching the fight from above. 

Ladybug dropped down through the roof, landing in front of Chat Noir, reflecting one of Corporislatro’s beams back towards her. 

“I thought you were bringing a friend!” Chat said, knocking a beam to the side with his baton. 

Ladybug threw her yoyo, the end wrapping around the ceiling beam, and swung at Corporislatro, driving her feet into the akuma’s chest, sending her flying. 

“I did!” she said, dropping back onto the ground. “I told him to wait to make his appearance.” 

Chat feigned offense. “So when he makes a grand entrance, it’s ‘fine’, and ‘Ladybug approved,’ but when I make a grand entrance it’s ‘a strategic misstep’ and ‘showboating’, I see how it is Bugaboo.” 

Ladybug laughed, her back turned to where the akuma was. 

Chat’s eyes widened when he saw the beam coming for her. 

“Ladybug watch out!” He thrust his hand forward. 

Ladybug turned, and the beam hit her square in the chest. 

* * *

Chat flung his baton like a boomerang, sending Corporislatro flying once more.

He caught the baton, and turned back to Ladybug, who was doubled over. 

Chat watched in horror as her hair receded, changing into a short pixie cut. Two antennae sprung from above her temples, and her suit turned black, with a solitary red spot spanning the majority of her mask, her face covered in the same black tears as Alya’s. Shiny, bug-like armor covered her torso, and her yoyo disappeared. 

She stood up, eyes still closed, and Chat noticed two red spots, one on each cheek. 

Her eyes opened, and Chat recoiled. 

Ladybug’s eyes were indigo. 

Her now-indigo eyes widened. 

“Oh no,” she breathed. Chat rushed forward. 

“What happened?” He asked, placing his hands on her face. 

The second he touched her, he flinched. 

Waves of pure energy rolled off of her. This was not Ladybug, this was something even more powerful, something ancient. 

He recognized the energy. 

“Tikki?” Ladyb-_Tikki_ nodded. 

“Alya’s power seems to swap whoever gets hit’s body with their best friend.” 

Something bubbled up in Chat’s chest, but he shoved that feeling down. 

This was serious. 

Chat grabbed Tikkibug, who responded with a small, “eep!” and jumped out the building, stumbling upon the white fox. 

“Change of plans Foxtrot, we need to go, now.” 

The new hero nodded, tucking his flute in between his sash and his back, and ran after them. 

Once they were far enough away, Chat placed Tikkibug on the ground gently. 

“Is she…” Chat’s sentence trailed off, not sure how to finish the thought. 

“Ladybug’s fine,” Tikkibug confirmed. “I can sense her freaking out, but she’s aware of what’s going on. It just means she’s having to control our powers now.” 

Tikkibug held out her hand, and the yoyo appeared in it in a flash of light. “I haven’t been in control in a couple of millennia, but I have access to more power than Ladybug does at the moment. I would prefer not to use it, because without me moderating the flow of power it can get a little…messy very quickly.” 

“What do you mean by messy?” The fox hero asked. 

Tikkibug winced. “I just wanted to summon some water, but ended up submerging an entire city.” 

“Oh, that kind of messy,” the fox hero said, his voice an octave higher than it was before. He took a breath and turned to Chat. “Nice to meet you by the way, I’m Euterpe.” He stuck his hand out. 

Chat took his hand, and shook it, marveling at how soft his suit looked, and tried not to think about Tikki admitting to sinking Atlantis. “Nice to meet you, Euterpe.” 

“What’s the plan?” Euterpe asked, turning to Tikkibug. 

She furrowed her brow. “We need to get Alya into an enclosed location, so we can limit her potential targets, and corner her, but one big enough to maneuver in.” 

“What about the Grand Palais?” Euterpe suggested. 

Tikkibug nodded. “That should work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Euterpe (named after the muse of lyric poetry)! I based him off of a Fennec fox, because I figured with his color palette, it worked better. This is the last section I have preloaded (I've been writing this over the course of a month or two) but the next update should be up soon! Hope y'all are enjoying the ride.


	8. Rising Waters and Relieving Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corporislatro continues to rage, and Hawkmoth begins getting concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting everyone! Here's the newest chapter. I wrote this while listening to Wolf by Miguel.

_What just happened Corporislatro?_

“I don’t know! I thought you said Ladybug would be useless after she got hit!”

The akuma felt a rumbling in her head, as if Hawkmoth had hummed.

_It seems like her kwami is in control. That makes her unpredictable. Tread carefully, but don’t lose sight of our goal. She’s vulnerable. If we play this right, Marinette will be in your shoes by sunrise. _

“Yes Hawkmoth.”

* * *

Euterpe stood, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “So what’s the plan Spots?”

Tikkibug rolled her eyes. “Split off and stake out the Grand Palais. Find a good vantage point. Ladybug is right: you’ll be most effective if you’re a surprise. We’ll lead her to you.”

The hero nodded. He stood, and sprung out from their combined hiding place, leaping from roof to roof.

Tikkibug mindlessly flicked her wrist, and the yoyo disappeared in a flash of purple light.

“So now all we have to do is find Corp and lure her to the Grand Palais, then you can Lucky Charm us to victory.” Chat said, twirling his tail.  
Tikkibug winced. “Hopefully. We’ll see how I do in combat. I’m incredibly rusty.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you’ll probably hold up better than Plagg would,” Chat said.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he flinched. Tikki presumed Plagg zapped him in retaliation to that comment.

Tikkibug giggled, antennae twitching. “Cheese Curd knows his way around a battle, trust me.”

Chat involuntarily purred, and his eyes widened in mortification, much to Tikki’s amusement.

“Anyways,” Chat said, his voice cracking, “how are we gonna find the akuma?”

A cackle echoed through the street.

Tikkibug smiled. “Like that.”

* * *

Corporislatro had been easier to find than anticipated.

Now continuing to evade her attacks while running away from her?

That was hard.

“How long do we have to do this for?” Chat shouted, using his baton to vault out of the way of an incoming beam.

He landed back on the roof, and immediately broke back into a sprint.

Tikkibug summoned her yoyo, chucking it back at the akuma, who batted it aside with her wrist.

“Not much longer, we’re almost there!”

Tikkibug pulled her yoyo back in, and threw it at Corporislatro’s ankles.

At the last second, she let go of the yoyo entirely, and the head split in two, wrapping around the akuma’s ankles and sending her crashing down to the street below.

Chat gaped at Tikkibug.

She grabbed his wrist, and pulled him along. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go!”

Finally, the two arrived at the Grand Palais, and leapt up onto the glass roof.

Chat smashed one of the panels, and Tikkibug shot him a look.

“What? We have to get in somehow.”

Tikkibug glared, and dropped down, landing softly on the floor below.

Chat followed suit.

His eyes scanned the facility, looking for the fox hero. His eyes adjusted, night vision revealing Euterpe hidden in the scaffolding of the arch holding the glass dome up.

The hero sent him a quick salute, and Chat sent him a nod in return.

Tikkibug flicked her wrist back and forth, summoning and desummoning her yoyo. She swirled her wrist and her yoyo morphed into a shield, which appeared on her forearm.

Chat looked at her. “How are you doing that?”

“Mastery of the miraculous comes with time,” Tikkibug said simply. “And Ladybug is having a bit of a hard time with containing the power of creation. This will relieve some of the pressure.”

Chat furrowed his brow. “So, you can turn it into anything you want?”

Tikkibug nodded.

“Then what’s the difference between this and a lucky charm?”

She flicked her wrist again, and the shield disappeared. “My yoyo is taking the form of what it is I want.” Another flick, and the yoyo morphed into a baton, similar to Chat’s. She extended it, booping him in the shoulder. “The Lucky Charm gives me what I need to win a fight, if I can figure out how to use it.”

Chat hummed. “Will I be able to do that too?”

Tikkibug’s antennae twitched.

“Perhaps,” she said finally. “I’ve had millennia to master the miraculous I embody. You'll have a century or two at most. Plus, your miraculous is the miraculous of destruction. Your powers will manifest differently.”

Corporislatro chose that moment to smash through the ceiling, landing on the ground in front of them, and immediately firing off a shot at Chat.

Tikkibug jumped in front of him, summoning her yoyo, and hit the beam back with deadly precision.

“We still have no clue where her akuma is,” Tikkibug said, hurling her yoyo at Corporislatro’s head.

Corporislatro grabbed the wire, and yanked. Tikkibug smiled, and snapped her fingers, causing the yoyo to dissolve in a flash of pink light, and the akuma to stumble forward.

The akuma growled in frustration, and put her hands together. Her wristlets glowed white, merging into a glowing blob in her hands. She pulled her hands apart, and the glow dissipated, leaving a comically large sewing needle in her hands.

“There,” Tikkibug said. “Those wristlets are the akuma.”

Corporislatro ran at Tikkibug, and jumped, holding the needle over her head.

Tikkibug dove out of the way, just as Corporislatro drove the point of the needle down, cracking the concrete below it.

Chat’s brow furrowed. “Are you sure?” He asked, ducking under another swing. “Alya doesn’t own wristbands.”

He planted his baton and extended it, hitting the akuma in the ribs and sending her flying.

Tikkibug’s eyes widened. “But she does own a friendship bracelet. More specifically, one that Marinette gave her. And if Alya’s mad at Marinette like Ladybug said–”

“–it would make sense for that to be her akumatized item. Good eye Tikki. But how are we gonna get to them?”

Tikkibug tossed her yoyo in the air.

“Lucky Charm!”

The ladybugs swirled, and formed...

“A potted plant?” Tikkibug said incredulously.

“Planning on doing some interior decorating?” Chat quipped.

Tikkibug squinted, looking around the room.

Her eyebrows shot up. “I got it. But Ladybug, are you sure?”

The plant seemed to pulse in response.

Tikkibug nodded. “Okay. Keep her busy Chat!”

She tossed her yoyo and latched onto the scaffolding, landing next to Euterpe.

Chat held his baton in front of him.

“Alya, come on, let’s talk this through,” he crooned.

His eyes scanned the facility, looking for any sign of movement.

The akuma sounded from behind him. “Don’t you have a hairball to be coughing up?”

Chat whirled around, but the akuma wasn’t there.

Tikkibug screamed.

“Chat Noir, three o’clock!”

Chat spun, subconsciously raising his baton up to block the slash of Corporislatro’s needle.

The akuma growled, kicking him square in the chest, sending him staggering back.

Corporislatro smashed the needle between her palms, and reformed it, creating a truly wicked looking pink polka dotted cutlass, which she slung over her shoulder.

Chat paled.

* * *

Hawkmoth watched as Alya pulled the cutlass out of thin air.

“Corporislatro, what are you doing?”

He felt her roll her eyes. _Relax Hawkmoth. I’m just gonna rough him up a bit._

He couldn’t explain it. Something felt off.

Ladybug could call him many things. Cruel, opportunistic, a terrorist, none of it phased him. It wasn’t like he chose his champions to be those suffering because he reveled in it.

Working with people’s energy was a lot like redirecting water. And those who were happy or satisfied, their energy was like a pond. Stable, smooth, difficult to divert, or shape.

The turbulence of the mind matched the turbulence of the energy. Those who were wronged, or upset were much easier to direct, much easier to strike a bargain with.

Alya’s energy had shifted. It went from an easily channeled river of teenage angst and feelings of inadequacy to something much darker, much deeper.

The waters were rising, and getting choppier.

He could feel it in his chest. Her anger, her guilt, her _betrayal_, it all filled his lungs, threatening to drown him.

He raised his hand, about to call the akuma back, when the waters ceased, freezing in his lungs.

He exhaled, and the cloud of his breath hung in the air before dissipating.

_Now this was interesting._

He lowered his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth's favorite strategy seems to be "I mean what's the worst that can happen?"


	9. Illusions and Illuminations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we have a potted plant. How you gonna use that Tikki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm posting this early because I'm pretty slammed with classes right now. I might not be able to post again for another week or two (or three, midterms are kicking my ass), so I hope you enjoy this one!  
I listened to Warrior by Chloe x Halle when writing the first part of this section, and Female Energy Pt. 2 by Willow for the second.

“Alya?”

The voice echoed in the empty facility.

The akuma turned, the butterfly outline vanishing from her face.

Across the facility stood Marinette.

She stood in her pajamas, hand clutched over her heart, looking smaller that Chat Noir had ever seen her before.

Corporislatro’s face lit up, and for a second, it was like she hadn’t been akumatized.

She dropped the cutlass.

“Marinette, girl I’ve been looking all over for you!” The akuma rushed forward.

Marinette took a step back. “What are you doing Alya?”

The akuma’s face fell.

Chat’s ears twitched. He heard a flute from above him.

_Ah._

He looked at the akuma and the illusion.

“You get away from her!” He hollered, regaining the akuma’s attention.

The akuma picked up the cutlass and pointed it at Chat.

“Stay out of this!”

Chat held up his baton like a sword.

“Run Marinette," he said to the illusion.

“No,” she responded harshly. “I want to talk to Alya.”

The akuma paused. “It’s Corporislatro, but that’s not important. What is important is that I found you. Or I guess more accurately, you found me!” she said with a laugh.

Corporislatro flipped the cutlass over, resting her arms on the pommel. “I wanted to apologize. I wasn’t being fair earlier.”

The illusion sighed. “It’s fine.”

“No it’s not,” the akuma said, shifting her weight forward, and reaching for Marinette.

Marinette recoiled, and the akuma winced.

“See?” She said softly. “We’re not fine. And I– I don’t know how to make it right.”

The illusion sighed again, and sat down, beckoning to the akuma to sit down with her.

Corporislatro put down her cutlass and did so, but left a good deal of space between them.

Illusion Marinette nodded in appreciation.

Chat Noir stood stock still, trying to make as little noise as possible.

He didn’t know what the plan was, but the last thing he needed was to blow this for them.

“I just, I wanted you to see my perspective,” the akuma admitted. “I want you to know why I did what I did, and I wanted to know what you’re going through.”

She paused. “But I don’t want to force you to see my perspective. You’re my _best friend_ Marinette, I know we can talk this out.”

The illusion stiffened. “We can give it a try, but I don’t want to talk to you when you’re like this,” she said, gesturing to the akuma’s getup.

“I’m not getting rid of it,” Corporislatro said.

Marinette stood. “Then I guess we have nothing to talk about.”

She turned her back on the akuma, and began walking away.

The akuma looked at her in shock. Then, her features contorted into rage, and she picked up the cutlass.

Chat Noir’s eyes widened, and for a moment, he forgot it was an illusion.

“Marinette, watch out!”

The illusion turned, and Chat watched as the wristlets reformed, and the akuma hit her squarely in the chest with a beam.

Nothing happened.

Corporislatro froze.

She fired off another shot.

There was a flash of light, but once again, nothing happened.

Corporislatro smacked the wristlet and fired off another shot. “What is going on?”

The butterfly outline appeared on her face once more. “You said this would put her in my shoes,” the akuma hissed. “You said it would put best friends into each other’s bodies! But so far, the success rate sucks. What gives?”

“I might have an answer,” the illusion responded.

The outline faded, and the akuma turned to face Marinette.

“I don’t have a best friend,” the illusion said quietly.

The akuma’s brow furrowed. “That’s ridiculous,” she said, taking a step forward. “I’m your best friend.”

She fired off another shot.

“Would a best friend discount my feelings?” the illusion responded, walking towards her.

Corporislatro fired another beam, but the illusion continued to advance.

“Would a best friend guilt me for being successful?”

Shot.

“Would she humiliate me in front of my crush?”

The illusion was now within arm’s reach of the akuma.

Shot.

“Would she try to coerce me into seeing her point of view?”

Corporislatro staggered back, shooting off three beams in rapid succession.

“Would she leave me to fend for myself against Lila?”

Chat suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. Like his lungs were filling with water, and he was drowning on land.

“Now Chat!”

Tikkibug dropped from the ceiling, breaking him from his reverie.

The akuma shrieked, and reached for Marinette, who dissipated in the wind the second she touched her.

Euterpe touched down in front of Corporislatro.

Her brows shot up, and the fear in her eyes turned to searing rage.

“You have something that belongs to me,” she snarled, and lunged forward–

–Only for Tikkibug to smash the potted plant on her head.

The akuma dropped like a sack of bricks.

Before any of them could react, the wristlets began to glow.

Tikkibug’s eyes widened and she thrust her arms forward, flicking her wrists.

The ground rumbled, and Chat stumbled back.

Roots emerged from below, crackling the concrete, and knocking the akuma’s feet from under them.

The roots paused for a fraction of a second.

And Tikkibug closed her hands into fists.

The roots descended on the akuma, binding her legs together, and forcing her arms apart.

The glow in the akuma’s wristlets ceased.

And Tikkibug collapsed.

Euterpe caught her, and eased her onto the ground.

“Tikki,” Chat gasped.

“Go get the object,” Euterpe said. “I have Spots.”

Chat opened his mouth to protest, then closed it, and nodded.

He ripped the wristlets off of Corporislatro, and with a quick “cataclysm,” reduced them to ashes.

Euterpe in the meantime, stood Tikkibug up, supporting most of her weight.

Chat noted in horror that she seemed to be bleeding blue blood from the corner of her mouth.

“No more evildoing for you little akuma,” she mumbled, capturing the akuma in her yoyo.

She opened the yoyo, and the three watched as the white butterfly flew off.

Chat gathered the pieces of the Lucky Charm, and gave them to Tikkibug, who threw them in the air with a tired, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The ladybugs swirled, repairing the ground and the broken window, and removing the roots. Finally, they washed over Tikkibug, whose antennae receded into her head, and regained her signature ponytails, suit, and bluebell eyes.

“Euterpe?” she said, looking up with bleary eyes at the hero holding her.

The fox hero smiled down at her affectionately. “Welcome back Spots.”

Chat ignored the twist in his gut, and went to check on Alya, who knelt on the ground.

“Where…where am I?”

Chat crouched down next to her, and she flinched, hand covering her mouth in horror.

“Oh god, _Marinette_–”

“–is perfectly safe,” Chat interjected. “Now come on. Let’s get you home.”

He picked Alya up and vaulted out of the facility, doing his best to ignore the pair lingering behind.

“You need to go Ladybug,” Euterpe said gently, pushing back the heroine.

“I know,” she mumbled. “But I’m _so tired_.”

He chuckled. “Well it is midnight.”

She groaned. “I’m sorry this went so late.”

“It’s alright,” he said, an affectionate smile pulling at his lips. “Will you be able to get home alright?”  
She nodded.

“Do you want me to return this tomorrow?” He asked, gesturing to the necklace. “I promise I’ll keep it safe.”

She gave him a tired smile. “I couldn’t make you do that.”

Euterpe smiled. “It’s fine,” he said. “Go home, get some rest.”

Ladybug hummed drowsily in response, and gave him a grateful pat on the shoulder.

“Bug out,” she said, shooting off into the night.

* * *

Chat was off his game.

He’d deposited Alya on the balcony outside her window at the Césaire residence, only for her to amusedly tell him she’d been sleeping over at Marinette’s.

So, he’d ran her across Paris, setting her down on the Dupain-Cheng’s balcony.

She nodded in thanks, and the beep of his ring told him he needed to get going, but he hesitated.

“If you need someone to talk to, let me know,” he said, shifting on the railing.

She nodded again.

“Or uh, you’re friends with that Agreste kid. You should talk to him. I’m sure he’d love to lend an ear,” he said.

She gave him a funny look, and he cringed.

“Well look at that, I have to go! Bye!” He squeaked, and bounded off into the night.

* * *

Alya watched him go.

When she couldn’t see him anymore, she headed inside, finding Marinette in her bed, sleeping soundly.

She smiled.

Alya did her best to climb over her without disturbing her, pulled up Marinette’s blankets, set up on the floor, and went to sleep.

Whatever conversation they had would have to wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the unofficial end of Alya's section of the fic, we'll be moving onto a new character in the next few chapters :)  
We'll be seeing Kagami soon, hope y'all are enjoying the ride!


	10. Strange Dreams and Sad Teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has some strange dreams, and Alya makes breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy November! Thank you all for bearing with me when I took that hiatus. Midterms hit hard this semester. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, and I hope to have the next one out soon!  
I listened to Boys Aside by Sofya Wang while writing this.

“Mari!”

Marinette tried to turn, but her body–where was she?

“La Mariquita!”

She watched as a little girl ran up to her, throwing herself around Marinette’s legs.

She watched as her body–of its own volition–moved, gloved hand going down to stroke the girl’s face.

The girl smiled, pressing her face into her hand.

She looked up at Marinette, and begin to speak.

The language she spoke was not French, but Marinette understood it all the same.

_I’m so glad you’re ok!_ She said. _My mama and papa said they saw you running earlier and they were worried for you._

Marinette’s brow furrowed.

But how would she respond?

_How did you get out little one? _The words formed on her lips before she had time to ponder further.

The girl smiled. _I snuck out the back door when mama wasn’t looking to come and see if you were alright._

She pursed her lips. _I appreciate your concern little one, but your mama and papa must be worried sick. We should get you back home._

The little girl nodded, and Marinette her hoisted up in her arms.

The girl giggled, and Marinette took off.

The smell of gunpowder filled the air, and she came to an abrupt stop.

Marinette moved towards a nearby window.

She stared at the reflection, hands moving to smooth her long black hair, to re-pin the rose behind her ear.

Her eyes flicked over her shoulder, where two men stood in the streets. She continued to pretend to preen, flicking a nonexistent piece of dirt from her frock.

Marinette–no, La Mariquita–wore a red and black off the shoulder dress, similar to the ones she’d seen flamenco dancers wearing. But instead of heels or flats, she wore knee high, black leather boots, and long, elegant gloves, the red standing out against her brown skin.

The little girl shifted in her arms. _Why did we stop?_

La Mariquita smiled down at her. _Apologies little one_. She deposited her on the ground behind a stack of crates. _Stay here, and stay out of sight. I’ll be right back._

The little girl nodded. _I will, I promise_.

Mariquita took out her yoyo.

* * *

Alya lay on the ground, twisting the bracelet around her wrist. The sun had long since come up, and Marinette showed no signs of stirring.

She closed her eyes again, savoring the sun filtering in through the window.

Her stomach growled.

She opened an eye, and pulled up her phone.

Alya sat up. It was already one in the afternoon. She grabbed her glasses, and opened the trapdoor to the kitchen, doing her best to make sure it didn’t creak.

She headed downstairs, grabbing a plate from the cabinet, and opened the fridge.

* * *

Marinette perched on the roof.

She scanned her surroundings, savoring the way the cool night air nipped at the little bit of her skin that was exposed.

A chunk of hair fell into her eyes and she batted it back, shoving it back under her cowl with a huff.

Her eyes involuntarily narrowed, focusing on someone on the path below her.

_There_.

The man walked below her, hand on the butt of the katana sheathed at his side.

Marinette–no, Tentomushi–crouched, and padded across the roof, following the man.

Her soft tunic and trousers left her movements unencumbered, which she appreciated.

She dropped down behind him, marveling at how little sound her landing made.

The man walked into an alleyway.

She followed, moving her left hand back.

Marinette noted the wicked looking contraption on her hand. If she’d had control of her body, she would have flinched.

It was three blades, lined up with her knuckles, like one of the heroes from those comics Alya lent her as “beginner’s readings.”

She examined her reflection in the blades. Sharp black eyes peered back at her. The eyes flicked back up towards the man, and her hands pulled out the yoyo, pulling the line taut between her hands.

Her stomach sank.

This would not end well for him.

* * *

Alya took butter, a green bell pepper, an onion, a carton of eggs, and a container of rice out of the fridge.

She scooped the rice into a bowl, put a damp paper towel over it, and placed it in the microwave.

Alya opened up the cabinet next to the oven, and pulled out a pan.

She grabbed a knife and a spatula from a drawer, and a cutting board from the cabinet over the stove. After washing off the bell pepper, she cut it in half, and diced the half. She coarsely chopped the onion.

Setting that aside, she placed the pan on the stove.

Turning on the heat, she cut off a knob of butter from the stick, and put it in the pan to melt. Once the butter had melted, she put the onions in the pan.

When they started to become translucent, she took them back out, cracking two eggs into the pan.

She paused.

Another two eggs went into the pan.

She broke the yolks and swirled the eggs around, but the side crumpled, ruining the omelet.

Cursing, she broke up the eggs.

“Guess we’re making a scramble,” she said.

She unceremoniously dumped her peppers and onions into the pan, and pushed them around to cook.

While they were cooking, she cleaned the cutting board and knife, and tidied up her workspace.

Once the eggs were almost fully solidified, she put a dash of salt on them.

The microwave chimed, and she pulled out the bowl of rice, depositing half of the scramble on top.

The other half went onto her plate.

She grabbed a tray, and placed the bowl, a pair of chopsticks, and a glass of orange juice on it.

Grabbing the tray, she carefully ascended the stairs to Marinette’s room.

She popped open the trapdoor, and placed the tray on Marinette’s desk, then went back downstairs to grab her plate.

When she returned, Marinette’s whole room smelled like peppers and rice, but Marinette still slept like a log.

Alya smiled to herself.

That girl could sleep through the apocalypse.

She grabbed the tray from Marinette’s desk, and climbed up onto her bed, sitting at the edge.

Balancing the tray on her lap, she took Marinette by the shoulder.

“Hey sleepyhead, it’s time to wake up.”

Marinette groaned, and turned over. “Five more minutes,” she mumbled.

“Well I guess I’ll have to eat this homemade breakfast all by myself,” Alya replied.

Marinette looked over her shoulder, bleary eyes struggling to focus on her friend.

“What’dyoumake?”

“Egg scramble and rice.”

Marinette sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Alya placed the tray in her lap.

“Oh this looks delicious Alya,” Marinette said.

She hesitated.

Alya sighed. “But,”

“Do you mind getting me something sweet to go with it? I feel pretty groggy–” Marinette said, an apologetic smile on her face “–and I think having something with sugar will help.”

Alya nodded. “I’ll go grab you a cookie.”

She went back downstairs and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from the container on the counter.

Heading back up, she handed it to Marinette, who accepted with a quick “thank you.”

Alya smiled. “Eat up, I’m gonna go clean up the kitchen and I’ll be back.”

Marinette nodded in appreciation, mouth already full of egg.

* * *

Tikki peeked out, looking at Marinette with bleary eyes. “It was awfully nice of Alya to make you breakfast Marinette,” she said.

Marinette smiled, and handed her the cookie. Tikki took a massive bite.

“Sorry I didn’t feed you last night, I was just–”

“–tired.” Tikki swallowed, then looked at Marinette. “You had to manage the power of creation last night. I can deal with being tired for a few hours.”

Marinette fidgeted with her hands.

Tikki tilted her head. “What’s wrong Marinette?”

“I heard everything Alya said when she was akumatized, and,” she pressed her lips together. “She sounded _so sad_, and so regretful. But–” She cut herself off.

_I don’t know if I’m ready to forgive her._

Tikki sighed. “Just because someone is remorseful doesn’t mean you have to forgive them Marinette.” She took another bite of the cookie, then continued.

“I was too hard on you last night. I did not understand why you lashed out. But when we got swapped, I could feel your hurt, and–” she shuddered “–it was so hard to control. I could barely focus. All I could think about was here was this girl who loves my chosen, but is the source of so much of her pain. And I felt _betrayed_.”

She paused. “Remorseful or not, whether or not you ever choose to forgive her is your decision.”

Marinette chewed on her lip.

Tikki tilted her head. “What is on your mind Marinette? I’d think this topic would have your full attention.”

Marinette sighed. “It would normally, but I had these really weird dre–”

“–Okay, now that that’s taken care of, let me eat my eggs because I am _hungry,_” Alya said, flinging open the trapdoor and climbing into the room.

Tikki dove back under the covers.

Marinette shoved rice in her mouth, giving a muffled hum of approval.

The two sat in silence while they ate their rice.

“So,” Alya, started. “About last night–”

“–I don’t blame you for what happened.”

Alya looked away.

Marinette sighed. “Look, I’m not going to apologize for what I said last night, I meant it. But…I could have worded it better.”

Alya nodded. “You were right though. What I was describing wasn’t healthy. Us needing one another to function isn’t healthy.”

The two sat in silence.

“Alya I…I’m not sure I’m ready to fully forgive you yet. I love you and I still want to be friends but–”

“–hurt takes time to heal. I get that girl. Take your time.”

Marinette nodded in appreciation.

Alya scratched her neck. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Oh no! I still want to hang out just–”

Sabine knocked on the trapdoor, and popped the door open. “Sorry to interrupt girls, but there’s someone at the door who wanted to check in on Marinette.”

Marinette furrowed her brows. “I’ll be right down.”

Sabine smiled, and closed the trapdoor.

Marinette walked behind her screen and began to get changed.

“I wonder who it is,” Alya said.

“No clue,” Marinette responded. “But if mom came to get me, it’s obviously someone we know. Hopefully it isn’t Adrien, I just–” Marinette sighed. “–I can’t deal with him right now.”

Alya shot up. “I got you girl, I’ll go check.”

She was down the stairs before Marinette could protest.

Marinette hummed, pulling on her jacket.

Alya burst back in.

“It’s Kagami.”

* * *

The Dupain-Cheng’s had let Kagami into the family room, inviting her to sit down, make herself at home.

She sat on the edge of one of the armchairs, eyeing the plate of cookies they’d set in front of her.

They smelled delicious.

Surely, mother wouldn’t know if she took one–

Marinette came scrambling down the stairs, and Kagami quickly withdrew her hand, standing up to greet her.

“Hello Marinette,” she said, a genuine smile on her face.

Kagami looked behind Marinette and her lip curled.

The reporter had come down with her.

Now, Kagami did not have anything against her per se, but the girl had a habit of shutting down Marinette, being all too nosy about everyone’s personal life, and enabling Lila.

So maybe she did have something against her.

“Hi Kagami! What brings you here?” Marinette’s eyes widened. “Not that I mind you being here, I just am curious if there was anything in particular that brought you over here on this specific day since I know you have fencing practice later and,” Marinette paused. “I’m rambling.”

Kagami smiled again. _Another genuine smile! And this one got a smile in return from Marinette! _

“It is not a problem. I stopped by to check in on you. I heard about what happened last night–” she willed herself to not look over at Alya. “–and I wanted to check and see how you were holding up. I sent you a text message, but I did not get a response, so I thought I would come over and check in.”

“Oh!” Marinette grabbed her phone from her pocket.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see your message,” she lamented.

“That is quite alright,” Kagami said (though she would admit she was a bit disappointed. She had crafted the perfect emoji chain after all).

Marinette smiled. “I really appreciate you coming over to check on me Kagami. Would you like to come upstairs and hang out with Alya and I?”

Kagami looked back and forth between the two girls.

Alya’s face made it clear she was not keen on the idea.

Kagami smiled at Marinette. “I would love to.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTING
> 
> Also, I based the two dreams off of La Mariquita and Tentomushi, two of Tikki's past holders. Does that have any significance? Time will tell.


	11. Small Stitches and Surveillance Footage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's been looking for anything about what happened the night before. What she finds might surprise her.  
Kagami has her own tale to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Why Me by Lone Moon while writing this :)

Marinette’s balcony was as cute as Marinette herself.

Fairy lights snaked around the railing, and there were planter boxes and potted plants on the perimeter. 

Kagami took a sip of her juice, peeking over the glass.

Marinette sat on the ground by the railing, humming as she hemmed the pair of pants strewn across her lap.

The reporter sat next to Marinette on the ground, her attention entirely focused on her phone screen.

“Whose pants are those Marinette?”

The girl looked up. “Marc’s. They’ve been complaining about the hem of their pants unravelling, so I offered to fix it.”

Kagami watched as Marinette pulled the thread through the folded edge of the pant leg.

Marinette smiled and shifted so Kagami could see what she was doing. “It’s called a blind catch stitch. I fold the fabric here–” she put the needle between her teeth, “–then I loop the thread through to create a little ‘x’. When I turn the pants right side out…” she flipped the pant leg, and Kagami squinted.

If she looked closely enough, she could see little dots, about a half a centimeter apart.

Kagami tilted her head. “Is that strong enough to hold? I’m not doubting you,” she added, “but Marc can be rough on their clothes.”

Marinette nodded. “The little loops allow for some give.”

“That’s smart.”

The reporter shot up.

“Finally!” she exclaimed. “I found some footage of what happened last night.”

Marinette dropped what she was doing and scooted towards Alya, peeking over the reporter’s shoulder.

Kagami’s attention turned back to her juice.

She didn’t need to see the footage to tell her all she needed to know about the akuma.

* * *

_Kagami woke to a crash._

_She vaulted out of bed, grabbing her saber. _

_It wasn’t a real weapon, but at least it was something._

_“Marinette,” a singsong voice sounded outside her window. “Come on out girl, I just want to talk to you.”_

_Kagami felt her stomach drop._

An akuma was after Marinette.

_She padded over to the window._

_The akuma stood on the rooftop across from her. At their feet were three metal grates, similar to the ones that covered the windows on the rentals across the street._

_Kagami peered at the building. Every single grate was missing from the windows, the windows behind them shattered. The grates were strewn all across the roads._

Oh no.

_The akuma waited for a second, then screamed in frustration. She threw a grate with enough force to wedge it into the side of her house. _

_Kagami flinched when it hit the wall. _

No need to flinch, it’s just a piece of metal.

You deal with those all the time_._

_The akuma threw another grate at Kagami’s house._

_One piece of twisted scrap metal drove itself home less than a meter away from her face, the force of which shattered her window._

_This time she did not flinch._

_“This is a waste of my time,” the akuma hissed. “I don’t even know why I thought she would be here.” The akuma stomped her foot, cracking the roof below her feet._

_Alya–because that was obviously who this akuma was–paused, a butterfly outline appearing on her face. Alya rolled her eyes. Whatever Hawkmoth had to say to her obviously didn’t impress the girl. Nonetheless, the akuma stood up straight, rolling her shoulders back and stretched her neck from side to side._

_“Whatever,” she said, “No use throwing a fit.”_

_Alya jumped off the roof, landing on the street below them._

_Kagami took a step forward–_

_–and stepped on her tv remote._

_The television turned on, Nadja Chamack’s voice blaring through her speakers._

_“This just in, an akuma has been spotted in Paris–” Kagami cursed, scrambling for the remote. _

_“–Citizens are advised to remain indoors, and keep doors and windows locked and secured–” Kagami picked up the remote. “–in case of an emergency–” _

_She turned the tv off._

_Quietly as she could, she made her way back to the window frame. She peered outside._

_The akuma was gone._

_“Heeeeey ice queen,” a voice crooned from above. _

_Kagami stiffened._

_She looked up, coming face to face with the akuma, their noses nearly touching._

_Alya hung by her knees above her window frame, a Cheshire grin plastered on her face._

_She descended, smoothly kicking her legs off and pulling the metal beam she’d been hanging from out of the wall. _

_Kagami squinted._

Was that…a sewing needle?

_She shook the thought from her head. She had more important things to focus on right now._

_Kagami held her saber in front of her. “Alya, this isn’t you.”_

_Alya rolled her eyes. “First off, it’s Corporislatro, so jot that down, second, since when have you been an expert on who I am?”_

_Kagami took a step back. “Okay, maybe I don’t know you very well. But you’re Marinette’s best friend, right?”_

_Alya’s eyes narrowed. “Keep her name out of your mouth.”_

_“Do you think Marinette would want this?” Kagami asked._

_Alya launched herself feet-first through the window frame._

_Kagami felt the impact first._

_Then the familiar feeling of not being able to breathe._

_She laid there on the ground, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, the akuma perched on her chest holding the metal bar to her throat._

_“Let’s make one thing clear,” Corporislatro hissed. “I’m Marinette’s best friend, not you. Don’t you dare act like you know her better than me, like you are better than me. You will _never_ replace me.” _

_“That’s not what I’m trying to say,” Kagami gasped out. _

_The akuma’s eyes narrowed, pressing the bar down harder._

_Kagami choked. “M-Marinette–she’s soft and kind,” she labored out. “You getting akumatized–it means she’ll think she hurt you.”_

_Alya’s eyes cleared, and the pressure on Kagami’s windpipe lessened._

_“She didn’t hurt me, I hurt her,” Alya said softly. “I don’t want to hurt Marinette.”_

_The butterfly outline appeared over Alya’s face._

_Alya recoiled, grabbing her head with her hands. Kagami scrambled back. _

_“No!” Alya ground out. “I’m not going to hurt her!” _

_The outline flashed, and Alya screamed, screwing her eyes shut._

_“This isn’t what Marinette would want.”  
Tears leaked from the corners of Alya’s eyes._

_“This isn’t what she’d want,” she repeated. “Please–”_

_She went completely still._

_Kagami scooted back, saber still clutched in her hand._

_The akuma stood, and opened her eyes._

_Her normal hazel eyes were gone, replaced by a blue that nearly glowed in the low light._

_“You’re trying to take my best friend from me,” the akuma said, taking a step forward. “I can’t let that happen.”_

_Kagami took a step forward. “Alya please–”_

_The akuma backhanded her, the force of which sent her stumbling back._

_“Marinette needs me,” the akuma continued. “Where would she be without me? Still under Chloe’s thumb most likely.”_

_She took another step forward. “Definitely friendless. A nobody.”_

_She levelled the metal bar–which Kagami noted _was_ in fact, a sewing needle–at Kagami._

_“Just like you.”_

_Kagami’s chest tightened._

_“So what Alya,” she spat. “Are you going to kill me? Eliminate the competition?”_

_The akuma chuckled. “Kill you? No. But I would like to get a look in your head.”_

_She stepped back, lifting the needle from Kagami’s chest. “Take it as a compliment,” she said. “It means I’m not sure I could best you in a fight.”_

_The akuma took the needle between her hands and smashed it, forming a glowing mass that snaked its way up her wrists._

_“Let’s see who ‘The Great Kagami Tsurugi’’s best friend is, shall we?”_

_Before Kagami could react, the akuma shot a beam of light at her._

_She waited for something to happen._

_The akuma smirked. “Just like I thought.”_

_She crouched down next to Kagami, the wristlets reforming into the needle._

_“You really are a nobody.”_

_The akuma brought the length of the needle down on her head._

_Kagami slumped to the ground, dully registering the akuma cackling overhead._

_A pair of ballet flats were the last thing Kagami saw before she succumbed to the darkness._

* * *

“I’ve been scouring the internet for hours trying to find anything about my akuma,” Alya explained. “Unfortunately, since I’m usually the go to for footage and info–”

She shifted, rubbing her neck. “I couldn’t find anything.”

“You said you got something,” Marinette said. “What changed?”  
Alya perked up. “One of my followers sent me some security cam footage,” she said. “Apparently, they live in a rental, there are cameras everywhere, and they have access to the footage.”

Marinette paused. “Alya, are you sure you want to see this? You don’t have to do this. That wasn’t you.”

“It’s just professional curiosity,” Alya said. “Plus, I want to give my followers the scoop.”

“Okay,” Marinette replied. “But you know we’re fine, right? Don’t torture yourself on my behalf.”

Kagami sighed. That was obviously what Alya was doing. Whatever claims she made about “professional curiosity” could not hide the bags under her eyes, or the tension in her shoulders.

Alya ignored Marinette’s comment, instead looking at Kagami. “You want to see?” She asked.

A peace offering.

Kagami smiled. “No thank you,” she said. “I’m not too keen on seeing another akuma in action. But I appreciate the offer.”

Alya nodded, and pressed play.

For a moment the two watched in silence.

“My akuma design sucks,” Alya commented, not pulling her eyes away from the video. “Hawkmoth’s really gotta get better fashion sense.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “He really just put you in a different colored version of my clothes. So unoriginal.”

Kagami saw how Alya relaxed at Marinette’s response.

“Do you think you could sue him for intellectual property?” Alya asked.

Marinette snickered. “That’s how we take him down. I sue him, then we tip off Ladybug and Chat Noir so they can catch him when he comes in for the hearing.”

Alya nodded. “That would be such a wild way to start your brand, could you imagine the headli–”

She stopped midsentence.

“What’s wrong Alya?”

Alya pointed at her phone screen. Marinette looked down and her eyes widened.

The two looked at Kagami, who squirmed under their gaze.

She wasn’t used to people making such direct eye contact with her. Especially for an extended period of time.

“What?”

Wordlessly, Alya turned her phone to face Kagami.

The video was gritty and dark (after all, it was nighttime, and it was security camera footage) but Kagami could see what the video showed clear as day:

Akuma Alya diving through a window, her feet connecting with Kagami’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for bearing with me while I took that (unexpected) hiatus.  
This semester's been pretty rough for my mental health, and I also have been extremely slammed with my course load.   
On top of that, I burned myself out with the amount of writing I did for my classes this semester, so I could not get past the shitty first draft section of this chapter.  
I'm excited to be back though! I'm hoping that I'll be able to update more regularly this coming semester because my course load is lighter (though no promises, I have an internship that eats up a ton of time and energy).   
I'm also writing fanfic for other fandoms so I don't get fandom burnout.  
TLDR: I'm trying to take better care of myself so I can update more regularly from now on.  
Thank you all so much for your patience. Happy 2020!


	12. Fresh Bakes and Hot Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya try to find out why Kagami didn't tell them about the attack. Marinette isn't entirely satisfied with the answer they get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to High School by UMI while writing this.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Marinette asked, pouring her a cup of tea.

Kagami shrugged. “It didn’t seem relevant. And I didn’t want Alya to feel bad. Akumatizations happen, and we don’t get to control who we hurt.”

Alya wringed her hands. “Still,” she said. “I am so sorry."

Kagami nodded and took a small sip of tea, the hot steam scorching her cheeks. “I know, I’ve been in your shoes before. Knowing that it isn’t technically your fault doesn’t make the guilt go away. But what happened isn’t your fault, you’re a victim too. And stop chewing your lip,” she admonished. “you’re going to hurt yourself.”

Alya’s lower lip popped from between her teeth.

As Kagami’d expected, it started to bleed. She clucked and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to Alya. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Alya said, blotting her lip.

Kagami hummed in response. “I used to do that all the time,” she said. “Mother constantly got after me about it. Said bleeding before a fight was bad luck.”

Alya quirked a brow. “You planning on fighting me?”

Kagami flushed. “No! I’m just tellin–”

Her protests were cut off by Alya, who laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m just messing with you.”

“Alya!” Marinette chided.

Kagami’s lips turned up into a smile. “It’s alright Marinette.” She held out her hand. “Truce?”

Alya eyed the extended hand.

Kagami lip quirked. “Take it as a compliment,” she said. “It means I’m not sure I could best you in a fight.”

Alya’s eyes gleamed.

She took Kagami’s hand.

“Truce.”

* * *

After that handshake, the tension eased.

Kagami shot fewer glances at Alya, and Alya’s stiffness turned to something akin to friendliness. It was still awkward, sure, but they were both making the effort.

Marinette watched Kagami take another tiny sip of tea, wincing at how hot it was.

She peeled her hand off the cup, curling and flexing her fingers in a way that reminded Marinette of a certain blonde model.

It was hard not to compare the fencing champion to Adrien. Both grew up under the thumb of a highly protective, controlling parent, and were new to the outside world. Plus, the two had become fast friends.

But what they were raised for varied drastically.

Adrien was raised to appease those around him and appeal to the masses.

Kagami was raised to rise to the top, and to move with precision and poise.

His upbringing made him soft spoken and flexible, hers made her driven and passionate.

When Marinette and Kagami first met, she’d assumed that Kagami would struggle more with making and keeping friends than Adrien had.

But the more time she spent with Kagami, and the more disenchanted she grew of Adrien, the more she realized her initial assumption was far off base.

Adrien took to making friends like a fish to water. And from the outside, he seemed like a great friend: he was nice, he was encouraging, he was fun…but he was a fair weather friend. He’d rather appease the aggressor or pretend the conflict did not exist than take a stand and support his friends.

Kagami on the other hand was not a celebrity like Adrien was. She didn’t have the automatic advantage of being a household name. The timing of her first akumatization as well as her intensity had labelled her as harsh, cold, and an outcast from the start. Even Marinette was guilty of buying into it at the beginning.

But Kagami was loyal, and supportive, and she _listened_.

And she didn’t tell Alya about being attacked by Alya’s akumatized form until they found video footage of it and confronted her. And her reasoning behind not mentioning it came from a place of compassion and past experience.

Marinette saw the way Kagami avoided eye contact with Alya even after the truce–while she might not blame Alya for it, something had happened between them that left her shaken.

Which made Marinette think that there might be an additional motive behind not mentioning the attack.

For the time being, Marinette left it.

If Kagami didn’t want Alya to know, she could wait until Alya wasn’t around to bring it up.

* * *

The opportunity came sooner than Marinette anticipated.

Alya sat up straight. “I forgot my binder,” she said, rummaging through her bag. “I thought I packed it, but I must have left it at home.”

Marinette giggled. “And you make fun of me for being forgetful.”

“Because you are!” Alya shot back.

She stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “I’m gonna go get that,” she said. “I should be back fairly soon.”

“I can call my driver to take you to your house,” Kagami offered. “That way you’ll be back soon instead of fairly soon.”

Alya hesitated. “I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

“It wouldn’t be. And it’ll be faster than going by foot.”

“I could always take the subway.”

“Which you would have to pay for.”

“I have a pass.”

“You would still have to walk from the station to your home.”

Marinette looked back and forth between the two.

Whatever animosity there was between them previously had obviously shifted, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what this new dynamic was.

Kagami’s offer seemed genuine, and Alya’s polite reluctance was to be expected.

But there was a tension between the two. Their wording was a little too careful for it to be a regular conversation.

Marinette smiled.

It looked like the two had found a way to spar after all.

Kagami picked up her phone. “The weather forecast says there’s a sixty percent chance of rain in the next hour. You’re not dressed for the rain,” she pointed out, “and we don’t want you getting sick. For Marinette and my peace of mind, let me call my driver to take you.”

Alya sighed and sat back down, defeated.

“Thank you,” she said.

Kagami hummed. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

Alya paused. “Friends?”

Kagami looked up. “Isn’t that what we are?” Marinette could hear the uncertainty creeping into her voice.

“Yeah,” Alya said. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

Kagami smiled and looked back at her phone, typing out a message. “He’s pulling up right now. Would you like us to go with you?”

Alya stood and shook her head. “You two have fun, I’ll be back in a bit.” She opened the trapdoor and paused. “Y’know, if it’s gonna rain, we might want to bring our stuff inside.”

“We’ll take care of that,” Marinette replied. “Go get your binder.”

Alya nodded and descended through the trapdoor.

* * *

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” Marinette asked.

She’d opened the trapdoor, and had carried her sewing supplies into her room, Marc’s pants slung over her shoulder.

Kagami grabbed the tray of food and passed it do her. “What do you mean?”  
“About not knowing if you could best Alya in a fight.”

Kagami paused, pursing her lips. “I wouldn’t win,” she stated. “I could best her sure, but it would hurt both of you. We’d all lose.”

Marinette’s cheeks warmed.

“By the way, I wanted to check on how you’re feeling,” she said, willing her face to stop looking so red. “I know you said you didn’t want to make Alya feel bad when she was here, but if there’s anything you weren’t comfortable talking about when she was here, I’m here to listen.”

Kagami looked away. “I’m fine.”

“You were avoiding eye contact with her you know,” Marinette said. “Even after you two made your peace, you flinched when she moved too quickly, and averted your eyes.”

“I appreciate your concern Marinette, but there’s nothing to say. I’m just tired today.”

Marinette’s brow furrowed. But before she could respond, her phone chimed.

**Luka⚡3:21pm:** Wanted to check and make sure you were alright after last night. If you need anything, please let me know.

Her eyes widened. She’d forgotten to get the necklace back from Luka.

“Are you feeling alright Marinette?” Kagami asked, her eyes crinkling in concern. She reached out to graze Marinette’s cheek with her fingertips. “Your face has gone pale.”

“I’m fine!” Marinette squeaked, pulling back. She was certain her face was bright red. “I just, uh–I gotta go…use the restroom! Will you be alright if I leave you alone for a bit?”

Kagami pulled her hand back and nodded. “Ok. I have some ginger candies on the top of my bag if you want them.”

If Marinette could melt from embarrassment, she would.

“Thanks!” She forced out, sending a strained grin Kagami’s way.

She dashed down into her room, down the stairs, down the fire escape and into an alleyway. Tikki flew out of her purse.

“What’s wrong Marinette?”

“I forgot to get the necklace back from Luka,” Marinette said. “I’ve got to get that back to Master Fu. Tikki, Spots On!”

Tikki winked at her before being pulled into the earring.

* * *

Ladybug shot herself into the sky, waving at the pedestrians on the street.

A few of them pull out their cameras, and she winced. It was rare for Ladybug to patrol during the day, so she’d have to be careful she didn’t get too much attention.

She wove through the streets, seemingly without rhyme or reason, slowly making her way over to the docks.

By the time she touched down on the Couffaine’s boat, people had lost interest, and she could land without too much scrutiny.

Luckily for Ladybug–though she supposed that would be the norm–Luka was on the deck, so she wouldn’t have to go looking for him and draw attention to herself.

He looked up when she landed.

Luka smiled. “Hey Spots.”

“It’s good to see you Luka,” she said warmly. “You did amazing yesterday.”

Luka shrugged, his cheeks red. “I was glad to be of help. It was fun playing a different instrument,” he said gesturing to his guitar. “I haven’t played the flute in years. Which reminds me–” Luka unclasped the necklace from around his neck.

“I thought it was safer to keep it on me than to put away,” Luka explained, pulling the box out of his pocket.

Ladybug took the necklace and box from him. “Thank you.”

She gently placed the necklace back in the box.

“Hey Ladybug?”

“Hm?”

“Do you know how Marinette is doing? She’s who the akuma was targeting yesterday.”

Ladybug looked up from the box at him.

“She’s fine,” she responded. “We found her and hid her away before the akuma could find her, and when I checked on her today, she was feeling alright. Still a bit shaken, but overall, she was okay.”

Luka relaxed. “That’s good,” he said, relieved. “I’m glad she’s doing alright.”

“I’m sure she’d be glad to know you asked about her,” Ladybug replied, making a mental note to text him as soon as she got back.

He nodded, looking down at his hands.

“Perhaps the better question is, are you alright?” Ladybug asked, sitting down next to him.

Luka waved her off. “I’m fine. I just–is there a way we can talk later? I know talking to you in broad daylight is not the safest or most private.”

“That’s true,” Ladybug said. “I can swing by tonight around nine if you’d like, and we can chat.”

Luka scratched his neck. “Would it be ok to do ten instead? My family tends to stay up later, mom’s philosophy is that time is a social construct.”

Ladybug smiled. That sounded like Anarka. “Alright, ten it is.”

* * *

She decided to hold onto the Fox miraculous for the time being, seeing as she’d be giving it back to Luka that night.

By the time she detransformed, sneaked back up the fire escape and into her house, she’d been gone for over half an hour.

Marinette turned on the oven. She opened up the freezer and dug to the bottom of the drawer, where she hid a bag full of homemade frozen cookie dough, already rolled into balls. She plopped them onto a baking sheet. Once the oven got up to heat, she popped the cookies in and set a timer on her phone.

She snagged an apron on her way up the ladder, throwing it haphazardly over her head, and tying it in a sloppy bow.

“Sorry I took so long,” she said as she opened up the trapdoor. “I realized we didn’t have any snacks, so I decided to make a batch of cookies, and I lost track of time.”

Kagami smiled amusedly back at her from the floor. “You’re fine.”

Alya looked up from her seat on the chaise. “I must have just missed you.”

Marinette shot her a look and untied the apron. “It’s a good thing too, otherwise you would have tried to eat half the dough before I could put the cookies in the oven.”

Alya stuck her tongue out at Marinette.

“What kind of cookies are you making?” Kagami asked.

Marinette sat on the ground next to her. “Just some oatmeal raisin cookies.”

Alya sat up straight. “_Just_ oatmeal raisin cookies? We both know oatmeal raisin cookies are the best cookies out there.”

Marinette flopped on the ground. “You consistently have the worst food opinions Alya. I don’t even know how that’s possible, your mom is literally a professional chef.”

“Oh my god, you’re acting like me not liking pineapple on pizza is the end of the world,” Alya said.

“It might as well be,” Marinette said, propping herself up on her forearms. “Kagami, back me up here.”

Kagami looked back and forth between the two of them. “I like pineapple on pizza,” she said carefully, and Alya groaned. “But I agree with Alya. Oatmeal raisin is the best type of cookie.”

Alya raised her fist. After a brief pause, Kagami fistbumped her.

Kagami turned back to Marinette. “Plus, if you don’t like them, why are you baking them?”

Marinette huffed.

It was true. She liked oatmeal raisin cookies.

But the _best cookie_? No way.

She worked in a bakery for heaven’s sake. She was the authority here.

Nor was that really the reason she was making oatmeal raisin cookies. It was the only batch of frozen excuse-dough she had left.

“They’re easy to make,” Marinette said. Not technically a lie.

Kagami sighed. “Well, I suppose I can be friends with people with incorrect food opinions. As long as neither of you put ketchup on your rice.”

Marinette snorted. Kagami whipped her head around to look at Alya, who refused to make eye contact with her.

“Alya, why would you forsake me like this?”

She wasn’t sure if it was the somber way Kagami said it, or the ridiculousness of the conversation, or her relief at how quickly Kagami joined in on their back and forth–whatever it was made Marinette burst into laughter.

Kagami turned to look at her, stone faced, though there was a twinkle in her eye. “Marinette, control yourself. This is serious. Alya has committed food crimes.”

“What are you gonna do, send me to the Bague-l to await trial?” Alya responded.

“Yes, obviously Alya, keep up.”

Marinette’s ribs hurt from laughing so hard. She gasped for breath, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

“Marinette! Keep it together!”

Kagami’s mock indignation just made her laugh harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three seem to be getting along fine, but what's Luka's deal? And what's Kagami hiding, if anything?


End file.
